I won't let the pain kill your soul
by Yanni-chan
Summary: KOMPLETT R&R Please! Paaring: GCC Diese FF handelt von ChiChis Seele, wie sie fühlt und wie Goku es schafft ihr dabei zu helfen über seinen Tod hinwegzukommen und dafür tut er wirklich ALLES. o
1. Do you know it?

**I****won't let the pain kill your soul****  
****_By Yanonako_**

_Sodala....^^.... ich bin wieder da. Sorry wenn's so lange gedauert hat bis ich mal wieder was Neues veröffentlicht habe. ^^ Na ja ich hang etwas, alles spielte sich in meinem Kopf ab aber ich konnte es einfach net schreiben. ^^ Na ja jetzt is ja erst mal Kapitel 1 da. Is wieder G/CC, ja ich weiß ich bin verrückt nach den Beiden. ^^ Hmm...... na ja ich kann eigentlich net viel sagen, ich weiß zwar was so in etwa in der FF ablaufen wird... aber... hmmm.... ich weiß net genau obs dabei bleibt oder nich. ^^°°°°°° Ich verrate nix lest einfach mal. ^^ Und ich denke das es diesmal etwas länger wird als drei Kapitel, denke ich mal aber ich kann nix versprechen. __^_________________^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ (*schnauf*..........ich muss das ja machen.....) Diese FF dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung. Charakter aus DB/Z sind nicht mein, leider. Profit mach ich hieraus auch keinen._

**_Autor Note:_******_Hmmmm....... ja also mal was allgemeines zur FF. Die FF is mal wieder aus einem Titel, logisch der oben, entstanden. Das is in irgendeinem Gedicht gestanden und schon hats geklickt bei mir. ^^ Ja und das is WIEDER eine weiterführende FF diesmal aber von „Gift of Heaven"(GotH) ^^ Ich weiß bin verrückt aber das passt alles so gut zusammen. ^^ So bevor ich hier erkläre um was es geht mal das hier: Wer GotH **nicht** gelesen hat sollte es lesen (keine Werbung ^^°). Na ja ich weiß genau das man sonst so einige Zusammenhänge nicht verstehen wird. So aber jetzt die Erklärung über was diese FF hier handelt. Also wie schon der Titel sagt geht's um die Seele, von Chi-Chi, is ja weltbekannt wenn die Seele verletzt wird kann sie nicht mehr so wie eine Wunde heilen sondern wird zu einer Narbe. ^^ Und ich denke mal der Tod eines geliebten Menschen schneidet tiefe Wunden in eine Seele...... und genau darum geht es hier...... den Goku wird nicht zulassen das der Schmerz dieser Wunden ihre Seele zerstört. ^^ Ich hoffe die Erklärung reicht den ich will net zu viel verraten und auch keinem die Spannung verderben. ^^ Aber mal als kleine Vorwarnung später schlägt das alles etwas um, stark um...... aber erst in den nächsten Kapiteln..... ihr werdet schon sehen.^^ _

**_Warning:_**_ Nö hier gibt's keine......^-^ ..... ok noch keine...... jedenfalls wird das hier keine Lemon, is ja eigentlich logisch. ^^ Hmmm..... aber warten wir mal ab was sich draus ergibt...... vielleicht wird's später etwas blutig.... WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH........ *haut sich selber*... man bin ich blöd....... hab ich jetzt zu viel verraten... nö glaub net. ^^°°°°°°°°°°° Haha... ihr wisst ja nich was ich vorhabe.... *bäh*... ^______________^ (Hmmm...das weiß ich ja selber net so genau oder doch? ^^°°°°) ^^_

_....... = Denken_

**„......"   = eigentlich logisch Reden**

 (.......)  = Meine Bemerkungen

**:: ......... ::  = Telepathie.... ich sage immer HERZsprache. ^-^__**

_Wieder mal genug gefaselt. ^^°°° R&R Bitte. __^____^_

**Kapitel 1 - Do you know it?**

Stunden waren vergangen im Kampf mit Cell. Gohan war ziemlich unsicher was er seiner Mutter sagen sollte und wie. Immer noch empfand er es so als ob es seine Schuld war, obwohl Goku es abgestritten hatte. Jedenfalls war er unsicher. Inzwischen stand er schon vor seiner Haustür und überlegte was er sagen sollte. Er öffnete langsam die Tür. Chi-Chi stürmte auf ihn zu, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Aber die Tränen waren die der Freude, das Gohan lebte. Langsam lies Chi-Chi ihn los. Sie lächelte sanft aber sah dann zur Tür, die noch offen stand. Einige Minuten blickte sie zur Tür. Gohan riss sich zusammen und wollte anfangen zu sprechen, doch als er aufsah verstummte er. Chi-Chi  stand zitternd vor ihm, Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen und fielen zu Boden. Er hörte wie sie leise, stotternd Gokus Namen aussprach. Innerlich zerbrach alles, die heile Welt zuvor war zerstört. Ihr Herz teilte sich in 1000 Stücke, obwohl Gohan noch nicht ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Sie taumelte leicht zurück und lies sich gegen die Wand fallen, an der sie auf die Knie sank. Sie blickte an die Decke in die Richtung des Himmels, die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage besonders an die letzte Nacht spiegelten sich vor ihren Augen. Jede Sekunde lief vor ihren Augen wie in Zeitlupe ab, die ganzen Gefühle kamen zurück. Obwohl sie dachte es wäre nicht so schwer seinen Tod hinzunehmen, da sie es schon einige Tage vorher wusste. Trotzdem weinte sie erbittert, über seinen Tod. 

Gohan ging zögernd auf seine Mutter zu, er legte seine Hände sachte auf ihre Schultern, als er jedoch merkte das sie nicht reagierte, schüttelte er sie leicht. 

**„Kaa-san.... was......" **

Bevor er seine Frage zu ende stellen konnte senkte sie ihren Kopf, Tränen flossen ihr unwillkürlich über die Wangen und stoppten nicht. Sie sah ihn mit leeren Augen an, nichts, rein gar nichts konnte man darin erkennen, nur die Schwärze, so als ob sie nicht da wäre, leblos. Gohan schüttelte sie besorgt da er es erkannte, doch sie reagierte nicht. Chi-Chis Vater trat etwas näher. Er selbst hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Sonst strahlten ihre Augen, doch jetzt war nichts darin zu erkennen. 

Auf einmal drehte sie ihren Kopf zur noch immer offenstehenden Tür. Sie hatte etwas gehört, sie sprang auf ging einige Schritte zur Tür. Wieder hörte sie etwas das immer deutlicher wurde. Eine Stimme, erst jetzt erkannt sie diese Stimme, es war Seine. Immer wieder hörte sie wie er nach ihr rief. Bis sie unerwartet etwas sah, aus der Tür verschwand und in Richtung Wald rannte. Gohan erschreckte als sie so ruckartig verschwand. Er wollte ihr hinterher, doch sein Großvater hielt ihn auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

**„Lass sie einwenig allein und mach dir keine Sorgen ihr passiert nichts.**" 

**„Aber ****Ojii-san, ich kann doch......... ich habe doch noch nicht mal was gesagt. Woher kann...... kann sie....." **

Mehr brachte er nicht mehr raus, den auch er fing schon wieder an zu weinen, der Schmerz kehrte in ihn zurück. Er lies sich in die Arme seines Großvaters fallen und weinte. Er hielt ihn und merkte selbst wie einige Tränen seine Wangen hinabrannen. 

Chi-Chi indessen rannte immer noch ohne Pause. Sie folgte der Stimme, doch war sie echt hörte sie seine Stimme oder bildete sie sich es nur ein? 

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, ihre Haare, die aufgegangen waren, flatterten wild im Wind. Erst jetzt merkte sie wo sie war. Der Wasserfall, sie stand neben dem Wasserfall, der Wasserfall wo...... Nun war ihr klar das es wirklich seine Stimme war, den sie kannte den Weg hierher nicht. Doch das war egal, den die Erinnerungen ließen sie wieder auf die Knie sinken. Der Tränenfluss stoppte nicht, im Gegenteil immer mehr rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten auf den Boden und schrie immer wieder seinen Namen auf. Bis sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie sah langsam auf, flüsterte seinen Namen, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf, doch da war nichts, niemand, aber was............ Sie blickte in die Leere, alles um sie herum verdunkelte sich, auf einmal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie lies sich zurückfallen, doch bevor ihr Kopf den Boden berührte fing sie jemand ab und richtete sie wieder auf. Als sie die Augen nochmals öffnete war immer noch nichts da, niemand. Sie senkte ihren Kopf als sie es bemerkte.......

**„Goku ......wo bist du......"**

Plötzlich erschien ein rötliches warmes Licht. Sie bemerkte das Licht und hob ihren Kopf wieder an. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Licht aus. Langsam bildete sich eine Gestalt darin, bevor sie diese erkennen konnte spürte sie wie die Gestalt ihre Hand berührte und sie sachte ergriff. Ohne die Gestalt zu erkennen wusste sie wer es war. Sie lächelte sprang auf und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Er fing sie auf sank dann mit ihr auf die Knie. Sie umfasste seine Taille und drückte sich so fest sie nur konnte an ihn. Die Tränen konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie weinte nun noch stärker als zuvor. Goku blickte traurig auf sie herab, er schloss langsam seine Augen und beugte sich nach vorne. Seine Arme umschlossen sie in eine schützende Umarmung. Minuten lang lagen sie sich in den Armen bis Goku die Stille brach.

**„Chi-Chi ich……. ****ich....... ich wollte mich.............."** er unterbrach den Satz weil Chi-Chi ihren Kopf zögernd anhob. Sie blickte ihn mit zitternden, tränenüberströmten Augen an, die irgendwie immer noch so leer erschienen. 

**„Du......... du willst............ ****dich von...... von mir verabschieden..................... aber hast du ...................... nicht gesagt........... das.... das.......„** er stoppte sie mit einem sanften Kuss um somit den Satz zu beenden. Sie blickte verstört in sein Gesicht bis er sich löste.

**„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier Chi²."**

Sie blickte ihn nun noch verstörter an, die Tränen stoppten immer noch nicht im Gegenteil. Sie verstand nicht was er wollt wenn sich nicht von ihr verabschieden. Sie drückte ihn von sich und wich vor ihm zurück. 

**„WIESO BIST DU DANN HIER, WIESO?" **schrie sie verzweifelt. 

Goku senkte seinen Kopf sah dann aber langsam zu ihr auf. 

**„Eigentlich wollte ich dir was sagen........................."** bevor sie reagieren konnte spürte sie wie Goku sie packte und sie mit dem Rücken ins Gras drückte, nun blickte sie ihn noch verwirrter und etwas verängstigt an. Ihre Stimme versagte. Er drückte sie fester auf den Boden doch dann hob er seine Hand an um die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.

**„Bitte weine nicht, glaubst du etwa ich komme einfach so hierher. Ich habe die Regeln damit verletzt die für alle gelten auch für mich aber das ist mir egal....................... ich......... ich wollte mich nicht verabschieden das werde ich nicht, den ich glaube fest daran das ich irgendwann wiederkomme so wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Ich wollte dir nur was sagen. Ich weiß das der Schmerz in deiner Seele unerträglich ist aber............... genau deshalb bin ich hier. Den ich werde nicht zulassen das dieser Schmerz deine Seele tötet......... niemals............ NIEMALS. ****Hast du das verstanden?"**

Chi-Chi sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an. Sie spürte wie er sich langsam auf sie sinken lies und sein Atem ihre Haut berührte. 

**„Ich tu das doch alles nur wegen dir...... ver.......... verstehst du das den nicht? Hör mir zu ich weiß zwar nicht ob du es schon selbst herausgefunden hast aber.................... aber du............ du bist schwanger Chi². Ich......... „** Goku stockte der Atem, er versuche noch etwas zu sagen doch er verstummte und blieb einfach liegen. Chi-Chis Augen weiteten sich sie glaubt nicht so recht was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie versuchte einen Ton herauszubekommen doch keiner von beiden schaffte es. Minuten vergingen, bis sich Goku zögernd anhob um sie anzusehen. 

**„Es tut mir leid Chi² aber ich wollte es dir sagen weil ich genau weiß das du nicht allein sein willst ich wollte........ ich wollte.............."** Goku stoppte als er sah wie sie ihre Hand erhob.

Er zuckte zusammen und kniff die Augen zu, da er ahnte was sie nun tun wird. Doch nichts passierte. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder um nur in ihre tiefschwarzen, mit Trauer angefüllten Augen zu sehen. Frische Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Goku merkte es, er öffnete den Mund um selbst zu sprechen doch er kam erst gar nicht dazu, den sie küsste ihn. Nun sah er etwas überrascht in ihr Gesicht, schloss dann aber seine Augen und lies sich wieder auf sie sinken. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt beide genossen es doch auch beide verspürten das es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein wird. Chi-Chi löste sich langsam wieder ihre Stimme kehrte zurück.

**„Deshalb.................. das alles................... deshalb diese............. N....... Na....... Nacht..... nicht wahr...........?"** Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. 

**„Du glaubst mir nicht oder?"**

Ohne ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm zu drehen antwortet sie ihm: **„Ich weiß nicht...... na.... ja woher........"** Sie verstummte weil Goku sachte ihre Hand nahm und diese auf ihren Bauch legte. 

**„Ich beweise es dir, schließ deine Augen."**

Chi-Chi sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, tat dann aber wie er wollte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Ein warmes Gefühl bildete sich in seiner Handfläche, er übertrug das was er fühlt in ihre Hand.

**„Was is das... dieses warme Gefühl?...Was......."** Wieder hatte er sie unterbrochen in dem er sie einfach küsste. Während sie sich küssten konzentrierte Goku seine ganze Kraft darauf ihr das zu vermitteln was er in ihr spürte. Plötzlich hörte sie seine Stimme obwohl er sie immer noch küsste ohne den Anschein zu machen den Kuss zu brechen, den das sichert ihn ab ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu habe.

**:: Chi-Chi........ spürst du es?........ ****konzentriere dich...... lass los von der Realität... lass dich einfach fallen......... dann kannst du das Selbe spüren wie ich... versuch es... ::**

Da sie ihm nicht antworten konnte tat sie wie er sagte und lehnte sich tiefer in den Kuss, den sie wusste das sie dabei die Realität verlassen konnte. Ihr Geist löste sich und sie lies ihn fallen. Sie versank langsam, lies alles hinter sich nur um den Beweis zu erhalten.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich alles um sie...... schwarz...... sie stand allein in der Dunkelheit, jedoch konnte sie Gokus Anwesenheit spüren aber sehen konnte sie ihn nicht...... Wieder verspürte sie dieses warme Gefühl....... es war angenehm. Aber was war es? Das Schwarz verfärbte sich langsam zu dunkelblau und ein Licht bahnte sich den Weg durch diese Dunkelheit.... es war noch klein, fast unbemerkbar aber unglaublich hell. Es bewegte sich auf sie zu bis es wenige Meter vor ihr stehen blieb und sich in roten Nebel verwandelte....... es pulsierte und eine kleine Gestalt bildete sich darin. Sie blinzelte erstaunt...... War es das was Goku fühlte? Sie blickte langsam unter sich, den der Boden verwandelte sich auch und von dem Nebel vibrierten Wellen, wie wenn man etwas ins Wasser geworfen hat und sich Kreise bilden. Langsam sah sie wieder auf........ wieder spürte sie diese Wärme. Die Wellen auf dem Boden wurden immer stärker und bewegten sich schneller. 

Doch auf einmal verschwand alles, es war wieder dunkel..... langsam kehrte sie zurück, vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles. Goku hatte seine Hand weggezogen und brach die geistige Verbindung somit, den das reichte was sie gesehen hatte. Sie spürte wieder seinen Körper seine Lippen, er küsste sie immer noch, bis er jetzt den Kuss brach. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in seine. Er lächelte nur.

**„Glaubst du mir jetzt?"**

Sie wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte, versuchte aber Worte zu finden.

**„Ich... ich habe sowas noch nie gesehen... es.... es ist wunderschön. Ich glaube dir Goku. Ich........... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...... aber war es das was du mir sagen wolltest?"**

**„Ja genau das wollte ich dir sagen. Ich weiß das kann mich nicht ersetzen aber du wirst nicht allein sein niemals..... ich wollte es nicht den ich weiß das Gohan irgendwann auf eigenen Wegen geht. Auch wenn er immer da ist ich weiß was du fühlst. Deshalb das alles........ verzeih mir aber ich habe keinen anderen Weg gefunden dir zu zeigen was du mir bedeutest. Ich ...... ich....." **

Sie unterbrach ihn indem sie ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen legte. Sie hatte verstanden was er damit sagen wollte er musste nicht mehr weiterreden. 

„Shhh......... ich weiß was du meinst..... ich danke dir dafür..... sehr sogar." 

Bevor er noch mehr dazu sagen konnte küsste sie ihn noch einmal. Er lies sie und schloss seine Augen. Auf einmal erschalte eine Stimme in Gokus Kopf. Sie schrie:

**„SON** **GOKU.......... KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK......... BIST DU LEBENSMÜDE..... HAST DU MICH GEHÖRT KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK!!!!!!"**

Goku schreckte hoch. Seine Augen zitterten und ein wenig Angst spiegelte sich darin. 

**„Was** **ist den? Was hast du Goku?"**

Er senkte langsam seinen Kopf...... schluckte:

**„Ich.... ich muss gehen....... Meister Kaio ruft schon nach mir..... und er is nicht gerade gut gelaunt."**

**„Was meinst du damit..... nicht gut gelaunt.... was... was... „**

Sie stoppte da Goku sie besorgt ansah. Er rollte sich zur Seite und stand auf, reichte ihr seine Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. Chi-Chi sah ihn ebenso besorgt an da sie wusste das er für diese Tat bestraft wird.**„Was wird mit dir geschehen?..... Du wirst doch .... „**

**„Ja ich weiß ich werde bestraft aber wie weiß ich nicht, es wagen nicht viele die Regeln zu brechen. Das is mir egal, den keine Strafe kann schlimmer sein als ohne dich zu sein. Es ist mir egal Enma kann mir jede Strafe aufbrummen ich werde sie überstehen...... Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.... Ok?"** Er lächelte sanft in der Hoffnung sie mit seinen Worten beruhig zu haben.

**„Ich weiß nicht aber............. das ist doch alles meine Schuld.... wenn du nicht hättest wegen mir hierher kommen müssen würdest du jetzt nicht bestraft werden. Es ist alles meine ****Schuld....."**

Chi-Chi lehnte sich nach vorne und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Vereinzelt rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

**„Was redest du da es ist nicht deine Schuld....... das verantworte ich selber... komm jetzt ich muss gehen.... versprich mir das du dir jetzt nicht so viele Sorgen um mich ****machst."**

Sie sah zögernd auf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er wischte sachte die Nässe aus ihrem Gesicht.

**„Ok, versprochen...... aber bitte pass auf dich** **auf."**

**„Tu ich das nicht** **immer."** Gab er ihr grinsend als Antwort.

Langsam entglitt er ihrer Umarmung und ging einige Schritte zurück. Er lächelte.

**„Kümmere** **dich gut um unser Baby und vergiss niemals das ich dich liebe."**

Sie lächelte zurück, nickte nur und genauso wie Goku aufgetaucht war verschwand er wieder. Sein Körper löste sich zögernd auf und wurde immer durchsichtiger, bis das rote Licht erschien und wie aus dem Nichts verschwand er in diesem Licht. Er war fort, zurück im Jenseits.

_Tja das is fies was? ^^ Was erwartet ihn im Jenseits? Wie wird die Strafe aussehen? __Next Time on „I won't let the pain kill your soul". __^-^ Ach was Scherz, mir is das eben nur grad so eingefallen. ^^ Kommt doch immer in den englischen Folgen von DBZ. ^^ Hehe...... hmm... ich kann gar nix mehr sagen. ^^°°°°°°° Aber ich versuche es mal... hmm...*denk*.... Ja genau... habe ich zu viel verraten am Anfang? ^^ Na ja ich denke nich aber ich bin sehr gespannt was ihr dazu sagt. ^^ Tja aber jetzt sind mir die Worte entfallen. ^^°°°° Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews, sagt mir wie es euch gefällt. ^_____^ Hmm..... noch eins is mir selbst aufgefallen. Diesmal wird viel geredet hoffe ihr versteht alles und wer redet. ^^_

__

**_Noch die Dankeschöns / Antworten von K. 3 von GotH:_**

_Sinjia__:_ _Hehe..... ja dein hoffen habe ich wohl jetzt erhört. ^^ Hier is die neue FF oder besser war, hast es ja gelesen. ^^ Und DANKE für das Lob. ^-^ Freu mich schon auf deinen Review. ^_____^_

_Ash:__ Tja was soll ich sagen mir hat deine P-mon Lemon gefallen. ^^ Ja und ... hmm.... bin etwas ratlos was ich noch sagen soll ^^°°°° Freue mich aber wieder auf deinen Review. ^^_

_USSJMaron:__ Hehe... ja was sagt man dazu ein Mitläufer der gelesen hat. ^^  Hehe... lustig.... na aber schön das dir meine FF gefallen hat. ^^_

_Goun:__ DANKE. ^^ Hehe.... schön wenn ich dich überzeugt habe. ^^ *freu freu Freu* _

_Jani:__ So jetzt wirst du auch mal erwähnt. ^^ Ja was sage ich den jetzt. ^^°°°° Hmmm.... ja ich versteh zwar immer noch net wieso du in K.3 geheult hast aber bitte. ^^ Ja und warnen tu ich nich nur wenn's lemon is, verdirbt die Spannung. ^^ So wie hat dir das nun gefallen? ^^ Wo bleibt dein Review? Hehe...^-^ _

_Neko-Ichigo ^^:__ Ja ich weiß aber das musste ich jetzt benutzen. ^^ Hehe..... wo bleibt das schnurren? ^^ Ja genau du bist am Ende gemeint merkt man das etwa net. ^^ Hehe... ^^ Ja genau ich glaube dir net das du nicht rot geworden bist. ^^ AHA..... ja dann. Ja das weiß ich schon lange das du süchtig bist. ^^ Hmm..... ich sag lieber nix mehr sonst wird's peinlich. Hehe.... ^____^ *schielt zu K-chan*_

_Sorya:__ JA ja.... habe mich schon gewundert wo du solange geblieben bist. ^^ Egal DANKE FÜR DEN REVIEW. Deinen lese ich immer gern, die anderen aber natürlich auch. ^^ BITTE BITTE.... ich mach das gerne bei dir fällt mir immer viel ein gibst mir ja auch immer Ansätze. ^____^ Hehe..... na endlich jemand sag mal was zu der Stelle. ^^ Fragte mich schon ob das jemand bemerkt hat. ^^ Hehe.. ja ich wollte das mit den Augen noch mal erklären damit man versteht wieso das da steht. ^^ Ich mag die Szene im Anime sehr.... aber ich habe doch recht oder? Na ja ich sehe das so. ^^ Hehe.... ja das mit dem Essen.... hehe.... das war Absicht. ^^ Da muss ich dir recht geben schade das es nicht so im Anime/Manga war. ^^ DANKE FÜR DAS LOB. ^________________^ Und danke das du mir das mal gesagt hast ich habe mich immer gefragt was daran so gut ist. DANKE..... ^___^ Hmm..... ja das fragte ich mich auch schon ob ich net zu viel ins Detail gehe weil das mal jemand sagte. ^^ Aber wies aussieht findest du es genau richtig. DANKE. ^^ So aber mal schluss damit. ^^ Freu mich auf deinen Review. *freu freu FREU* ^_______________^ Sorry das ich mich kurz gefasst habe. ^^°°°_

_Missy-chan:__ Hehe... ja und da haben wir dich....... tst tst tst...... vergesslich was aber wer is dat nicht hehe..... Ja und böse bin ich sicherlich nicht wieso den auch. Freu mich eher.. *freu freu freu* ^-^ Ja also... wie immer tollo tollo toll da dir das gefallen hat. ^^ Und dies hier findest du ja auch gut ne? ^^ So jetzt sind mir die Worte ausgegangen. ^^°°°_

_Bis zu Kapitel 2. __^^_

Ja ne, Yanni-chan ^.^ 


	2. Secrets Game

_Hehe..... da bin ich wieder hat lange gedauert aber ihr wisst ja ich habe immer noch Probleme das was so alles in meinem Kopf rumschwirt in Worte zu fassen. ^^°°°° Hmm..... sagen werde ich diesmal nix dazu. Nur das alles schon in K. 1 steht also Disclaimer usw. ^^°°° Antworten/Dankeschöns wie immer am Ende. ^^ Jetzt lasst euch überraschen. So hier aber Kapitel 2. ^^_

_R&R BITTE.........*bettel bettel* ^____________^_

****

****

**Kapitel 2 – Secrets Game**

_*Rückblick*_

_Langsam entglitt er ihrer Umarmung und ging einige Schritte zurück. Er lächelte._

**_„Kümmere_**_ **dich gut um unser Baby und vergiss niemals das ich dich liebe."**_

_Sie lächelte zurück, nickte nur und genauso wie Goku aufgetaucht war verschwand er wieder. Sein Körper löste sich zögernd auf und wurde immer durchsichtiger, bis das rote Licht erschien und wie aus dem Nichts verschwand er in diesem Licht. Er war fort, zurück im Jenseits._

_*Rückblick ende*_

Chi-Chi stand nur da sie blickte auf die Stelle an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Langsam sah sie zum Himmel auf..... dunkle Wolken schlichen sich dazu und der Wind wehte stark so das ihre Haare wild umher flatterten. Es begann zu regnen und stetig fielen ihr Regentropfen ins Gesicht. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. 

_ Danke Goku für dieses Geschenk ich werde mich gut um unser ungeborenes Kind kümmern. Aber ich hoffe deine Strafe wird nicht zu hart ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, auch wenn ich versprochen habe das ich es nicht tue......aber.. aber..... ich........ ich halte es nicht aus nicht zu wissen was Enma mit dir machen wird.... Ich vermisse dich so sehr...... _

Der Regen wurde immer stärker und benetzte ihre Haut, ihre Kleider, ihre Haare..... sie regte sich nicht, blieb einfach stehen. Langsam mischten sich Tränen unter die Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht, sie weinte. Wieso konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie spürte wie ihre Beine nachgaben und sie langsam auf die Knie sackte. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und weinte..... Es war ein Trost ihn noch mal zu sehen und zu wissen das sie schwanger war aber.... aber..... sie konnte es trotzdem nicht halten.... Immer mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangern hinab die sich mit dem Regen mischten. Sie sank immer tiefer bis sie plötzlich mit den Fäusten auf den Boden schlug..... immer und immer wieder hämmerte sie auf den Boden. Bis sie hilflos aufschrie:

**„WIESO NUR IMMER ER .............WIESO...... MUSS ER IMMER LEIDEN WEGEN MIR.........** **GOKU...."**

Sie sank wieder zusammen, der Regen hatte sie völlig durchnässt. Sie stand langsam auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch durch den Regen und ihre Tränen war alles verschwommen erst als sie sich die Augen rieb wurde es etwas klarer. Wie sollte sie jetzt noch zurückfinden. Sie war ohne zu überlegen, unbewusst hierher gerannt, nur seiner Stimme gefolgt. Zögernd blickte sie in jede Richtung.

**„Goku hilf mir..... was soll ich tun.....,"** flüsterte sie hilflos.

Doch keine Antwort kam. Sie sah sich noch mal um bis ihre Augen am Wasserfall stehen blieben. Solang es regnete würde sie nie zurückfinden. Sie entschloss sich in die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall zu gehen. Sie tat wie entschlossen doch eines hatte sie vergessen, es war nicht sehr viel Licht in der Höhle doch das war ihr egal schon allein wegen ihrer Erinnerungen wollte sie hier bleiben. Auch wenn es schmerzte noch mal in diese Höhle zu gehen auf eine gewisse Art tröstet sie das und es kam ihr so vor als würde er hier sein. 

Sie lächelte in die Dunkelheit der Höhle und drang immer weiter vor. Das Licht nahm ab doch plötzlich sprang eine Fackel an. Chi-Chi kniff die Augen zusammen da sich ihre Augen schon leicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Als sie, sie wieder öffnete erblickte sie die Fackel, sie lodert in Flammen doch wer hatte sie angezündet? Darüber dachte sie nicht mehr lange nach, sah sich kurz um nahm dann aber die Fackel und zündete all die andern an. 

Erinnerungen schossen ihr durch den Kopf, es schmerzte, wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie wischte die Tränen weg und holte sich eine der Decken in der Ecke, legte diese auf den Boden vor dem kleinen Gewässer in der Mitte und legte sich darauf. Sie rollte sich regelrecht in die Decke ein so das nur noch ihr Kopf frei war. Die Decke roch immer noch nach ihm.....

Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen diesmal lies sie die Tränen frei über ihr Gesicht laufen. Die Erinnerungen plagten sie doch langsam merkte sie wie es ihr half es zu verkraften den Goku wollte es ja das sie es nicht vergisst und er hatte es erreicht den sobald sie die Augen schloss erinnerte sie sich daran, jede Bewegung jedes Wort das er gesagt hatte blieb in ihrer Erinnerung. 

Sie setzte sich auf und sah in das klare Gewässer. Doch sie konnte nur eine Hälfte ihres Gesichts darin wiedererkennen, die andere war nicht da, als plötzlich ein Schatten hinter ihr auftauchte. Gokus Gesicht tauchte an der anderen Seite wo eigentlich ihr Gesicht sein sollte auf. Sie blinzelte, drehte sich ruckartig um doch keiner war da.

_ Was war das nur Einbildung? Was sonst er kann nicht mehr zurück. ......_

Wieder sah sie ins Wasser zu ihrem Spiegelbild. Wieder war nur eine Hälfte ihres Gesichts zu erkennen. Erstaunt tippte sie ins Wasser doch als es sich beruhigte war es nicht anders als zuvor. 

_ Was ist das wieso sehe ich nur eine Hälfte meines Gesichts? ....._

Sie sah langsam auf den sie erinnerte sich an etwas das schon lange her war. Als Goku damals von Yadrat zurückgekehrt war sagte er zu ihr. **_´´ Wir sind eins keine Macht der Welt kann uns trennen......``_** Damals hatte sie nicht recht verstanden doch jetzt verstand sie was er meinte. (Ja ich weiß is nich meine Idee aber das passt hier so mega gut rein, verzeiht mir ich liebe die Szene nun mal. ^^°°°) 

Langsam sah sie auf, sie lächelte. Das alles hatte sie müde gemacht, sie schlief ein, eingehüllt von Wärme und Erinnerungen.

Inzwischen war Goku schon im Palast vom Herrn der Unterwelt, Enma, er war freiwillig gekommen ohne sich zu wehren trat er zögernd an den großen Tisch des Riesen. Er stand mit dem Gesicht zum Boden gerichtet da, schon wissend was Enma sagen wird. Enma dagegen blickte auf ihn für Minuten herab bis er mit ruhiger Stimme sprach:

**„Hmmmm.... du weißt was dich erwartet Son-Goku..... Ich mache das zwar nicht gerne, schon allein weil du so oft die Erde gerettet hast, aber ich muss dich bestrafen. Bis jetzt haben es wenige gewagt diese Regel die du gebrochen hast zu brechen. Na ja es haben auch nur wenige solche Fähigkeiten. Komm mit ich möchte mit dir alleine** **reden."**

Goku sah unschlüssig auf, er schluckte das verhieß nichts Gutes wenn Enma so redete. Enma verschwand in einer Tür neben dem großen Empfangsraum, Goku folgte ihm zögernd. Sie schritten durch die Gänge bis Enma an einer Tür stehen blieb und diese sich automatisch öffnete. Goku blickte ihm wachsam nach.... 

_Hmm.... was nun.... na ja egal....._

Langsam ging er ihm nach, der Riese hatte sich schon in seinen Stuhl gesetzt. Goku sah fragend auf. 

**„Komm mal hier hoch Son-Goku ich will dir was zeigen!"**

Goku schluckte und schwebte langsam auf den Tisch. Auf dem Tisch lag ein aufgeschlagenes großes Buch. Enma blätterte an den Anfang des Buches bis er auf der ersten Seite stehen blieb auf dem ein Bild war. Enma zeigte auf das Bild damit Goku es sich ansehen sollte. Goku drehte seinen Kopf, um das Bild besser zu sehen. Auf dem Bild war ein Mann abgebildet. Ein menschlicher Mann der ziemlich muskulös war. Goku erkannt gleich das es ein Kämpfer sein musste, doch er war unsicher und fragte:

**„Wer ist das?"**

**„Das ist der Erste der genau die gleiche Regel wie du zum ersten Mal gebrochen hat. Er tat es auch aus Liebe... damals habe ich ihn sehr hart bestraft doch inzwischen gibt es diese Strafe nicht mehr und sie wäre bei dir eh sinnlos schon allein deshalb weil du ein Saiya-jin bist. Ich habe zwar schon so einige Vorstellungen wie ich dich bestrafe aber na ja du kannst erst mal noch hier bleiben ich muss das erst vorbereiten lassen, in einer Stunde hole ich dich wieder ab. Und mache keinen** **Unsinn... „**

Mit diesen Worten schlug Enma das Buch zu und verschwand wieder um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Goku blicke ihm hinterher lies sich dann aber auf die Knie sinken und setzte sich um nachzudenken. 

_ Hmm..... ich hoffe er nimmt mir den einen Tag nicht den mir Uranai Baba geben könnte. Hmm... egal ich werde jede Strafe annehmen ich wollte es ja nicht anders ich verdiene es._

Goku schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um die Wartedauer zu vermindern. Doch es gelang ihm nur wenige Minuten bis sich vor seinen Augen noch mal alles was die letzten Tage geschehen war abspielte.... er zitterte... da es ihm schmerzte sich daran zu erinnern doch er wollte es auch nicht verdrängen nur ertragen half es zu überstehen. Er lies sich darauf ein und versank langsam in diesen Erinnerungen bis er ganz weggetreten und still dasaß. Doch einige Tränen rannen seine Wangen unbewusst herab. Waren es die Erinnerungen die ihn dazu trieben? Wahrscheinlich. 

Die Zeit verging und die Tür öffnet sich ruckartig. Enma blickte suchend nach Goku. Doch er konnte ihn nirgends sehen. Er stapfte in das Zimmer und wollte schon wütend aufschreien doch dann sah er ihn draußen auf dem Balkon stehen. Goku blickte in die Ferne und drehte sich langsam zu Enma um, als er ihn bemerkte. Er hatte einen sehr komisch Gesichtsausdruck und lies diesen bis er sich verformte, nun sah Goku Enma eher ernst an da er regelrecht nur drauf gewartet hatte das er kommen wird und seine Strafe entgegennehmen konnte. 

**„Nun habt ihr euch entschieden?"** Fragte Goku vorsichtig und schwebte auf den Tisch zu Enma der sich inzwischen schon gesetzt hatte. 

**„Hmm..... ja das habe ich. Du hast sicherlich schon selbst darüber nachgedacht** **oder?"**

**„Ja habe ich."**

**„Na dann hast du sicherlich schon über den einen Tag den dir Uranai Baba gewähren kann** **nachgedacht."**

Goku blickte geschockt auf er blinzelte kurz und machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen doch er verstummte da es eh sinnlos wäre. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf.

**„So wies aussieht schon aber mach dir keine Sorgen Son-Goku ich nehme dir den Tag nicht das wäre eh zu milde."**

Goku sah erleichtert über diese Entscheidung auf. 

**„Phu...... ich dachte schon ihr... danke.... mir ist es egal wie ihr mich bestraft ich habe es verdient. Tut was ihr wollt mir ist alles** **recht."**

**„Hmmm... dachte ich mir schon aber genau deshalb werde ich dich härter bestrafen als eigentlich. Na ja du bist ein Saiyajin und ziemlich zäh es wäre sinnlos dich irgendeinem Kampf oder ähnliches zu unterziehen. Das würde dir wohl eher noch Spaß machen. Hmm... eigentlich essen Tote ja nichts aber du, ich könnte dir das auch** **streichen."**

**„O.O.... WAS..... bitte nein das** **wäre .... „**

Enma lachte und klopfte Goku mit einem Finger auf den Kopf. Doch dann verfinstere sich seine Miene den er wollte mit dieser Aktion Gokus Unsicherheit entnehmen. Was ihm wohl gelungen war. 

**„Ach was aber jetzt mal ernst es wird nicht leicht,** **komm jetzt."**

Goku blinzelte und folgte Enma aus der Tür, die sich wieder automatisch hinter ihm schloss. Sie gingen immer tiefe nach Unten bis Enma an einer der großen roten Türen stehen blieb. **„Komm** **rein da drin steht deine Bestrafung." **

**„Steht???..... **„

**„Ja da steht sie, ich werde dir gleich ein wenig darüber** **erklären."**

Goku folgte ihm zu einer riesigen Maschine die komisch aussah. Es war ein großes Gerät das die Hälfte des Raumes einnahm. Jedoch war es sehr nieder. An einer Stelle war eine sehr schwer aussehenden Tür was wohl soviel hieß das darin ein Raum war. Goku blinzelte etwas skeptisch und betrachtet das Gerät genauer. Oberhalb der Maschine erhob sich Glas, wie es schien, doch genau in der Mitte befand sich eine riesige Kugel aus Kristall in die einige Kabel flossen, die jedoch kaum sichtbar waren. Goku blinzelte wieder.

_Soll das meine Bestrafung sein? Er weiß doch ganz genau das er mich nicht verletzen kann, das is doch sinnlos selbst wenn ich meine Kraft unten lasse kann ich mich noch wehren. Hmm.... aber man weiß nie bei ihm..... mal abwarten was noch kommt._

Plötzlich blieb Enma stehen. 

**„Warte hier du musst erst noch vorbereitet werden."**

Goku blinzelte und drehte den Kopf schief....: **"Vorbereitet?"** _ Was hat er den nun vor?_

Goku tat wie befohlen und wartete. Enma verschwand indessen in der Tür nebenan. Er ging einige Treppen zu einem Zimmer in dem einige Computer standen, an denen zwei sehr begabt aussehende Wesen saßen. An einer Wand waren lauter kleine Bildschirme die bis jetzt noch rauschten aber langsam bildeten sich Bilder darauf, die offenbar das Innere der Maschine zeigten. Ein Raum bildete sich darin wie es aussah. Die Wände darin waren weiß und glatt. Es sah so aus als wurde diese Maschine noch nie benutzt. Und genau so war es. 

Enma setzte sich in einen großen Stuhl und winkte dem einen Wesen das an einem der PC's saß. Es stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz. 

**„Geh runter zu Son-Goku und bereite ihn** **vor."**

Das Wesen nickte: **„Ja Meister."**

Darauf ging es zu einem metallenen Schrank und holte ein Blatt heraus das wie Papier aussah. Damit verschwand es aus dem Zimmer in gemächlichen Schritten. Enma blickte hinterher und winkte dem zweiten Wesen das es die Lautsprecher anstellen solle, was es tat.

Goku stand immer noch wartend neben der Maschine und blickte etwas unsicher umher. Bis Enmas Stimme ertönte.

**„So Son-Goku es kommt gleich jemand der dich vorbereiten wird ich erkläre es dir mal. Diese Maschine vor dir wurde noch nie benutzt wir haben sie allerdings schon einige male getestet eigentlich war sie für etwas anders gedacht aber wir haben sie modernisiert."**

Goku nickte und hörte wie die Tür, in der Enma vorher verschwunden war, sich öffnete. Ein blaues Wesen trat heran. Es hatte ein Blatt in der Hand. Goku blickte darauf, auf dem Blatt waren einige runde, durchsichtige Aufkleber wie es ihm erschien. Goku blinzelte und sah das Wesen fragend an. Es zeigte mit dem Finger auf Gokus Handgelenke. Goku blinzelte etwas irritiert und hielt dem Wesen seine Hände hin. Das Wesen nahm seine rechte Hand drehte sie so das der Handrücken nach unter zeigte. Es schob Gokus Handgelenkschoner etwas nach oben, riss eines der Aufkleber ab, an dem sich unterhalb in der Mitte und außen im Kreis winzigkleine Nadeln verteilten, die sich nach dem Aufkleben verlängerten. Doch Goku bemerkte dies nicht. Das Geschöpf hielt den Aufkleber für einige Momente erst über Gokus Handgelenk. Goku blinzelte und fragte sich wieso es zögerte und bevor er reagieren konnte klebte das Wesen den Aufkleber mit einem Ruck auf sein Handgelenk. Goku zuckte zusammen weil ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Handgelenk fuhr. Er sah das Wesen etwas verängstigt an und blickte auf sein Handgelenk. Er sah wie sich unter dem Aufkleber in der Mitte Blut darunter bildete ebenfalls bildete sich außerhalb auch ein kleiner Blutkreis. Goku sah nun verängstigt umher und wusste nicht so recht was er nun tun sollte. Noch wusste er nicht was sich unter diesen Aufklebern befand, sonst wäre er wohl schreiend weggelaufen. (Stimmts etwas nicht zum Glück weiß er es nicht. ^^) 

Das Wesen äugte Goku und lies sein rechtes Handgelenk los, es wollte sein linkes nehmen. Goku zögerte hielt es ihm dann aber hin und kniff die Augen zu. Das Geschöpf tat das gleich an seinem linken Handgelenk und wieder schmerzte es für Sekunden, ebenfalls bildete sich Blut darunter. Goku öffnete langsam seine Augen. Das Geschöpf blickte ihn noch einmal an lies dann aber ab von Goku, der im Moment nur eine Frage im Kopf hatte. 

_ Zu was soll das dienen?_

Bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte ertönte Enmas Stimme erneut.

**„So fertig. Ich weiß das du jetzt sicherlich darüber nachdenkst wozu diese Aufkleber dienen aber ich werde es dir nicht verraten das wirst du schon selbst herausfinden genauso wie du herausfinden wirst was es mit dieser Maschine auf sich** **hat."**

Das Geschöpf zeigte auf die Tür die in den Raum der Maschine führte. Goku schluckte kurz und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie, sah zum Wesen das in den Raum zeigte. Er blickte in den Raum, sah noch mal zurück und ging hinein er hörte nur noch wie die Tür mit einem Knall hinter ihm zuschlug und sich verschloss, fest verschloss. Jetzt war er allein unwissend was als nächstes geschehen würde. 

_HAHA....fertig.... (wohl mit den Nerven). ^^ °°° Hmm...... tja für was dienen wohl diese Aufkleber und was wird ihn erwarten? Das findet ihr im nächsten Kapitel raus oder auch nicht. ^-^°°°° Na ja inzwischen finde ich das Kapitel irgendwie etwas sinnlos aber ich muss doch erklären was da abgeht. Naja sagt ihr mir was ihr davon haltet_._^________^_

**_Dankeschöns /Antworten von K. 1_**

**_Sinjia:_**_ ^-^... Ui das freut mich... das freut mich...^-^.......Hmm.... aber das ich dich wieder für G/CC begeistert habe freut mich wesentlich mehr..^.^ So ja hehe.. und ich hoffe das dir das Kappie auch gefallen hat... Freu mich wieder auf deinen Review. __^.^_

**_Alex:_**_ Wai Wai.. __danke für deinen Review.. ^.^.. Hoffe das dir Kappie 2 auch gefallen hat. ^.^_

**_Neko-Ichigo:_**_ Haha.. mein kleines Kätzchen..^.^.. Du hattest ja schon vorher die Ehre.. hehe aber noch mal danke für deinen Review. ^.^ Und lass deine Zombies im Boden....:P_

**_Missy:_**_ Hehe.. ja .. hehe.. mach mich net immer so verlegen hehe... ja, ja und zum Glück...^^ :P Schön reviewen..^-^_

**_Kati:_**_ ^___^... Danke für deinen Review...^.^ Schön weiterlesen... und reviewen... :p_

**_A/N:_**_ So ich will hier noch etwas ankündigen also schön weiterlesen..^^ Ich bin mal so frech und übernehme etwas von meiner kleinen Neko.. gell..^.^.. tja du schaust jetzt sicherlich blöd weil du nicht weißt von was ich rede..^^°° Egal.. jedenfalls werde ich das endlich mal einführen.. Ich werde ab jetzt jedem der reviewt und mir somit seine Mailaddy hinterläst eine Mail schicken sobald ich update. ^^ Den ich geh mal davon aus das ihr weiterlesen wollt und so wisst ihr dann das ein neues Kappie da ist... (aber wer das dann nicht möchte soll es mir bitte sagen..^^)   _

_Bis zum nächsten Kappie,_

_Yanni-chan ^.^v_


	3. Anything for YOU

_So bin zurück diesmal etwas schneller. ^^°°° Hmm... aber ich habe immer noch diese blöden Probleme mit dem schreiben aber na ja. So ich rede jetzt nich lange um den heißen Brei is alles wie immer. ^^ Aber das hier und es ist WICHTIG._

**_WARNUNG: _****_Jetzt wirds ETWAS BLUTIG. Und wer nicht sehen bzw. lesen kann wie andere, hier Goku, leidet sollte gleich wieder umdrehen. Ihr seit gewarnt._**

S_o schluss damit. R&R. BITTE........^_____^_

**Kapitel 3 – Anything for YOU**

_*Rückblick*_

_Das Geschöpf zeigte auf die Tür die in den Raum der Maschine führte. Goku schluckte kurz und ging zu der Tür. Er öffnete sie, sah zum Wesen das in den Raum zeigte. Er blickte in den Raum, sah noch mal zurück und ging hinein er hörte nur noch wie die Tür mit einem Knall hinter ihm zuschlug und sich verschloss, fest verschloss. Jetzt war er allein unwissend was als nächstes geschehen würde._

_*Rückblick ende*_

Goku sah etwas verunsichert im Raum umher es war nichts besonders, weiße Wände, weißer Boden, weiße Decke. Die Kugel die er von Draußen oberhalb der Maschine gesehen hatte sah man hier innen nicht man konnte nur deuten wo sie war bis in der Mitte des Raumes sich die weiße Wand verschob und sich durch den unteren Teil dieser Kristallkugel ersetzte. Goku blinzelte etwas verwirrt da er nicht ganz blickte was da abging. Langsam ging er auf die Mitte zu und betrachtete den Kristall näher. Plötzlich funkelten Blitze darin und Goku schreckte zurück. Allmählich konnte er sich vorstellen was seine Bestrafung sein sollte oder zumindest so in der Art wie.

_ Hmm... das verstehe ich nicht ich kann mich locker gegen Blitze wehren aber hmm.... mal sehen_.

Goku ging wieder einige Schritte zurück da er schon ahnte was kommen wir. Enmas Stimme erklang:

**„Inzwischen kannst du dir sicherlich vorstellen was kommt aber wunder dich nicht, so einfach wie du denkst wird es dir keinesfalls ergehen, ganz und gar nicht. Und noch was deine Kraft wird dir hier nichts nützen. Ich lasse dich jetzt allein."**

Goku sah ruckartig auf.

**„Halt wartet. Wie..... wie lange muss ich den hier........ bleiben?"**

**„Das** **werden wir schon sehen."**

**„Aber.......,"** er wurde unterbrochen indem er ein Geräusch hörte das in seinen Ohren unerträglich klang jedoch für einen Menschen kaum hörbar. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu um den Schmerz zu dämpfen bis auf einmal das Geräusch verschwand. Goku sah sich blinzelnd um.

_ Was...._ _nun?....._

Er blickte wartend umher, langsam lies er sich in eine Kampfstellung fallen da es ihm unheimlich still hier war, zu still. Sein Körper verharrte in dieser Stellung nur seine Augen bewegten sich suchend im Raum umher. Bis auf einmal etwas blitzschnell auf ihn zuschoss, was aus der Kugel in der Mitte des Raumes kam. Goku erkannte zuerst nicht so recht was es war aber versuchte mit einem Sprung zur Seite auszuweichen, ohne seine Kraft zu nutzen, weil er der Meinung war dem etwas ausweichen zu können. Und er schaffte es doch als er wieder am Boden aufkam spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz an seiner Schulter. Goku kniff die Augen zusammen und fasste sich an seine Schulter. Er merkte das seine Kleider an der Stelle angesenkt waren und seine Haut höllisch brannte. Ruckartig zog er seine Hand wieder weg und sah sie an, Blut klebte an seinen Fingern. 

Mit einem ernsten Blick sah er zur Kugel auf, die geheimnisvoll blinkte. Er hatte den Angriff gesehen, es war ein Blitz aber unglaublich schnell, für ihn selbst gerade noch sichtbar. Er sah die Kugel einige Minuten an ohne das irgendwas passierte doch wieder schoss ein Blitz auf ihn zu und erschrocken wich Goku zurück diesmal mit Erfolg. Seine Augen fixierten die Kugel um sich darauf zu konzentrieren den folgenden Geschossen auszuweichen. Immer in verschiedenen Abständen griff die Kugel an so das Gokus Beobachtung nichts nützte. Immer wieder wich er aus doch immer knapp... 

Dies ging etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde (Is eigentlich jetzt die Zeit auf der Erde aber ich muss da Angaben machen, nur das ihr euch nicht wundert. ^^) lang so bis Goku sichtlich müde wurde..... allerdings hatte er die ganze Zeit seine Kraft nicht hochgeschraubt da er Enma beweisen wollte das er es auch ohne schaffte weil dieser sagte sie nütze nichts. Er hatte zwar nicht verstanden wieso aber das würde er bald herausfinden. Doch langsam blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit um der Gefahr auszuweichen wenn er nicht seine innere Kraft steigern würde. Als SSJ wäre das kein Problem aber er lies es sein. 

Goku kniete auf dem Boden er atmete nicht gerade ruhig eher schnell und schnappend, er sah auf und wartete regelrecht auf den nächsten Angriff. In der Kugel bewegten sich die Blitze geheimnisvoll. Goku senkte für einen Moment seinen Kopf um Luft zu holen........ doch nun hatte er einen Fehler begangen und wie aus heiterem Himmel schoss ein nun größerer Blitz auf ihn zu. Er schnappte hoch, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, doch es war zu spät um auszuweichen. Der Blitz erfasste ihn ganz. Er kniff die Augen fest zu. Der Raum erhellte sich stark und nur Gokus schmerzhafter Aufschrei erhallte darin.

**„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH................"**

Seine Haut brannte schrecklich und langsam riss der Blitz, der sich inzwischen in immer kleinere Blitze verformt hatte und um Gokus Körper pfeilschnell rasten, in seine Kleider tiefe Schnitte und somit Wunden in sein Fleisch. Bei jedem Schnitt schrie Goku schmerzhaft auf. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er blickte hilflos auf seine Hände, die er mühsam und zögernd zu Fäusten ballte. Es war zuviel er musste seinen KI einsetzen ob er wollte oder nicht. Wieder kniff er seine Augen zusammen und versuchte seinen KI zu steigern.

**„RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.................."**

Doch er stieg nicht an, nichts geschah.... Goku versuchte es immer wieder verzweifelt, doch es ging nicht..... Flimmernd öffnete er seine Augen, schaffte es kaum sie offen zu halten.

**„WIESO......WIESO....................GEHT......DAS.....NICHT...............UHHH....."**

Plötzlich erlosch das Licht und der Blitz verschwand. Goku stand noch aufrecht aber seine Knie gaben nach und er sackte zu Boden. Zitternd stützte er sich mit den Händen nach vorne ab. Er verstand nicht wieso er seinen KI nicht steigern konnte...... er versuchte sich aufzustützen, er schaffte es seinen Oberkörper aufrecht zu halten. Aufzustehen versuchte er erst gar nicht. Nun ängstlich blickt er in die Kugel. Seine Augen zitterten. Noch nie hatte er so eine Hilflosigkeit verspürt und gar solche Blitze gesehen, es waren keine normalen. 

Damals als er bei Gott trainiert hatte musste er eine ähnliche Prüfung bestehen die eigentlich simpel gewesen war. Doch damals hatte er auch Blitze abbekommen die ihn aber bewusstlos geschlagen hatten. Doch diese hier waren nicht die selben, eher künstlich da es eine Maschine war, die offenbar diese Blitze erzeugte und wohl beliebig lang halten konnte. 

Goku blickte wieder zu Boden er verspürte schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper. Der Boden war rings um ihn mit kleinen Blutstropfen verschmiert. Aus den Wunden die, die Blitze in seine Haut gerissen hatten, floss auch Blut. Er zitterte immer mehr. Er hatte schon viele Schmerzen erleiden müssen die genauso schlimm waren aber das war etwas anders. Er fragte sich immer noch wieso er sein KI nicht hatte steigern können.

_ Wieso........... wieso geht das nicht.... ich... ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn ich mich nicht wehren kann bin ich den Dingern hilflos ausgeliefert......._

Wieder sackte Goku nach vorne und zu seiner Verwunderung war bis jetzt kein weiterer Blitz gekommen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm etwas auf.

_ Die Aufkleber...... sind........... sind sie daran schuld das ich meinen KI nicht steigern_ _kann?_

Er hob seine rechte Hand an und betrachtet den Aufkleber. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Was sollte er jetzt tun sie abziehen, wenn es ging...... aber dann wäre seine Bestrafung sinnlos, Enma würde ihn nur noch mehr bestrafen und er war sich auch nicht sicher darüber. Er tippte vorsichtig auf den Aufkleber, als er versuchte ihn etwas anzuheben gingen kleine Blitze davon aus und Goku schrie abermals auf:

**„AAAAAAAHHHHHH...WAS........UH..."**

Seine Gelenke schmerzten höllisch da sich die Nadel weiter in sein Fleisch bohrten und somit seine Nerven trafen, die darauf in Schmerz reagierten.

**„Uh..... ich hatte recht die Dinger sind daran schuld........ HAB ICH RECHT???..... Ich weiß das du mich hören kannst** **Enma."**

Stille brach den Raum nur Gokus Atem konnte man vernehmen bis Enmas Stimme erschallte:

**„Gut kombiniert mein Lieber, du hast recht. An der Unterseite dieser Aufkleber sind Nadeln, die du beim Aufkleben sicherlich gespürt hast... sie verhindern das du deinen KI steigern kannst aber ich kann dir nicht erklären wie das funktioniert, ich weiß nur das es funktioniert, wie du siehst."**

Goku sah geschockt auf, er wurde leicht blass: **„.... ****O.O..... NA....... NA.... ****NADELN..... uh..... eh... aber...."**

Er brachte kaum was raus da er Nadeln zu Grunde hasste. Er hatte einen kurzen Schmerz gespürt als das Wesen die Aufkleber auf seine Handgelenke geklebt hatte aber das es Nadeln waren hatte er nicht gedacht. Jetzt konnte er sich auch erklären wieso eben dieser stechende Schmerz durch seine Handgelenke, als er versuchte sie etwas anzuheben, gezogen war. 

**„Was willst du Enma?..... Ich dachte du willst mich bestrafen und nicht umbringen auch wenn ich schon Tod bin du weißt genau wenn...... dann...... dann existiere ich nicht mehr, nie mehr."**

**„Keine Sorge außerdem habe ich dich gewarnt. Ich werde schon aufpassen das du nicht noch mal stirbst. Glaubst du etwa ich weiß nicht was ich tue Son-Goku? Diese Strafe ist angemessen für dich ich weiß wie zäh du bist auch ohne deine Energie."**

Seine Stimme erlosch und Goku sah noch etwas geschwächt auf.

**„Wenn ihr meint Herr der Unterwelt........ Ich wollte es so, dann nehme ich es auch an für Chi-chi tue ich** **ALLES."**

Mit diesem Satz stand Goku nun entschlossen auf auch wenn es schmerzte für sie würde er alles geben auch wenn dabei sein Stolz durch diese Wehrlosigkeit drunter leiden musste.

Er blieb ruhig stehen, sich auf seine nun verbleibende Energie, die er ohne zu steigern einsetzen konnte, konzentrierend. Und wieder kam ein gewaltiger Blitz auf ihn zugeschossen. Für ihn lief dies alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Er versucht erst gar nicht auszuweichen und sah dem Blitz entgegen bis dieser ihn erfasste, erneut erstrahlte glühendes weißes Licht, das den ganzen Raum erhellte...... 

Diesmal schrie Goku nicht, es schmerzte zwar höllisch doch seitdem er verstand für was diese Aufkleber dienten wollte er wenigstens noch das was nun von seinem Stolz übrig war bewahren. Aber lange sollte es nicht anhalten den immer mehr Schmerz sammelte sich in ihm. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrollierbar und wieder kniff er seine Augen so fest es ging zusammen, abermals schnitten die Blitze tiefe Wunden in seine Haut. Seine Kleider zerrissen immer mehr, sie saugten sich langsam mit seinem Blut voll und verfärbten sich. Die weißen Wände bekamen immer mehr Blutspritzer ab. Goku versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken indem er in seinen Erinnerungen in seinem Gedächtnis wühlte doch es half nicht er konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken, der Schmerz war zu stark. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie so laut es ihm gelang, dabei ballte er seine Hände zu Fäuste:

**„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.............. UH....... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH............... ICH........UHH........."**

Das Licht erlosch und Goku sank wieder auf die Knie. Er kippte nach vorne, doch hielt sich gerade noch indem er sein Gewicht nach hintern verlagerte. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen was ihm unglaublich schwer fiel. Aber er schaffte es wenigstens ein Auge offen zu halten. Doch langsam verfärbte sich das was er sah rötlich, Blut schlich sich über sein Auge und tropfte zu Boden, an dem inzwischen überall um ihn herum Blut klebte. Stockend erhob er seine Hand, schob diese an seine linke Taillenseite und drückte auf die blutende Wunde. 

**„AAHHH......** **tut das..... weh..."**

Er sah schwerfällig auf immer wieder seine Augen auf die Kugel fixierend. Schon allein die Vorstellung das er dies hier noch einige Zeit aushalten musste, obwohl Enma ihm keine Angaben gegeben hatte wie lang, jagte ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken doch seine Gedanken pendelten im Moment zu Chi-Chi zurück da er somit den Schmerz für Minuten, bis zum nächsten Angriff, vergessen konnte. 

Indessen schlief Chi-Chi immer noch in der Höhle. Es regnete nicht mehr und die dunklen Wolken hatten sich verzogen. Doch ihr Schlaf war seit etwa einer Stunde nicht mehr so ruhig wie zuvor. Sie wälzte sich immer wieder hin und her. Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinab und sie schwitzte. Ein Alptraum oder wahr? Doch Plötzlich schnappte sie hoch, sie atmete unglaublich schnell und ihr Puls raste.... Sie sah sich verwirrt um weil sie für einen Moment nicht wusste wo sie war. Doch dann besinnte sie sich, lies ihren Kopf langsam in ihre Hände fallen. Frische Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, ihre Stimme war leise und klang leicht geschockt:

**„Goku........,"** sie schluckte und mehr Tränen tropften auf ihre Hände, **„....was war das? Wahrheit oder ein Alptraum?.... Es tut so weh..... diese Bilder... du... du leidest und das nur wegen mir....... ich....."**

Plötzlich spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Ihr Herz pochte schnell und auf einmal schmerzte es, sie griff mit ihrer Hand an ihr Herz. 

_ Was ist das wieso schmerzt es so? Es tut weh... ist....... ist es.... es ist die Wahrheit er... er leidet sonst würde es mir selbst nicht so wehtun. Aber was soll ich machen. Ich muss ihm helfen ich kann das nicht aushalten zu wissen das er so leidet wegen MIR. Ich muss zu ihm. _

Chi-chi sah zögernd auf sie war fest entschlossen. Sie wischte ihre Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus ihrem Gesicht, stand auf und ging nach draußen. Sie sah sich um doch etwas unsicher sah sie zum Himmel. Egal wie aber sie war fest entschlossen ihm zu helfen und sie kannte nur eine Möglichkeit dies zu tun.

_WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.............hehe.... schön was. ^^ Sorry ich bin schadenfroh. ^^ Na ja welche Möglichkeit is es den? Und wie wird es Goku weiterergehen? Hmm..... nächstes Kappie sag ich nur. ^^ Hm..... aber mal was allgemeines zu diesem Kapitel. Das war mein erster Versuch etwas härteres zu schreiben, wirklich. Bitte seid milde mit mir. ^^ Freu mich schon was ihr dazu sagt. ^^ Tja mir is da grad noch was aufgefallen oder sagen wir so mich hat jemand darauf aufmerksam gemacht. ^^ Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt träumt Chi-Chi mit. Aber nicht alles sieht sie, nur immer wieder vereinzelte Bilder also nicht so wie ein laufender Film oder Vision wie es sonst ist. Nur Bilder. Klaro? ^^ Wollte ich nur mal erklären weil es wohl etwas unverständlich war_. ^^°°°

**_Dankeschöns /Antworten von K.2_**__

**_Faith: _**_^-^ Hmm... echt es freut mich immer SEHR das zu hören.^_____^ DANKE für deinen Review, die hier in letzter Zeit immer seltener werden. Freu mich auf deinen nächsten falls du vorhast weiterzulesen.^.^_

**_Melody:  _**_Hehe.. tja wenn du weiterliest wirst schon merken was das für ne Maschine ist. ^^ DANKE für deinen Review. __^^_

**_Sorya_**_: JUHUUUU.... *FREU*.. __Hab dich schon vermisst. ^-^ Is aber in Ordnung man kann ja net immer im I-net hocken, wie ich..^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Hehe... Danke....^-^ ÖHMMMM... ja das mit den Fehler hehe.. ja kann gut sein das ich ab und an das „n" beim „denn" vergessen habe..^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°.....hehe aber wenn man alles trotzdem verstanden hat is es gut. ^-^ ....Hm...--..... auf dem Fehlertrip.... hehe... ne aber weißt ich lese meine Kappies mindestens 5 mal durch bevor ich die veröffentliche. Und da sind trotzdem noch Fehler drin?O.o.. Hmm.... das ärgert mich jetzt ehrlich etwas..^^°°°°°° Na ja.. hauptsache es sind net so viele...^^°° So weiter...... zu Kappie 2.... MUHAHAAHAH.. ja das stimmt mit dem Essen das ist die beste Schreckmethode für ihn... oder.... nein... hehe.... *fiese Gedanken hat* :p Ja das hast du ganz recht bemerkt, das Kapitel ist eines meiner sogenannten „Erzählkappies". Also in denen eben viel erklärt wird wenn ich das nicht tun würde wären alle Leser ziemlich verwirrt. Oder meinst du nicht? ^^  Und wie du jetzt, nach dem Lesen, bestimmt gemerkt hast war es ganz gut das ich genau an der einen Stelle aufgehört habe, den wenn ich weitergeschrieben hätte tja... ^^°°° Öhmm.... also kürzer war es nicht ich hab da so eine Standartlänge bei mir ist ein Kappie ohne meine Komments und ohne Rückblick immer 4 Seiten lang aber kann auch kürzer oder länger werden kommt drauf an und das es dir kürzer vorkam lag wohl 1. daran das dort keine Einleitung war weil die ja schon in Kappie 1 steht und 2. das es eben so ein Erzählkappie ist das kommt einem kürzer vor wie ich selber bemerkt habe..^^°°° So.... also DANKE für deinen Review. ^.^ Oh halt noch was. Ich weiß zwar net ob mans jetzt schon bemerkt aber die FF geht leicht in A/U über. Na ja ich weiß das du es nicht so magst aber ich hoffe das es dir doch gefallen wird.^^_

**_Sinjia: _**_Das es spannend für euch wird hab ich mir erhofft..^^°°° Tja jetzt weißt du ja was ihn erwartet hat..... HÖHÖHÖ..^^°°°°°°°°°°  War ich schnell genug hab mir mühe gegeben..^^ _

**_Meiko:_**_ HEHEHE... DANKE!!! ^.^.. Ich hoffe dir hat dieses Kappie auch gefallen...._ _und reviewen nicht vergessen :p_

_Ja ne,_ _Yanni-chan ^.^v_****


	4. Follow your Heart

_Und wieder da. ^^  Ja ich weiß hat sehr lange gedauert aber ich habe für einige Zeit einfach den Mut verloren weiterzuschreiben und meine Zeit war leider auch so ziemlich begrenzt..... na ja.. ich hoffe meine Stammleser (ihr wisst wer gemeint ist) haben mich net vergessen..^^_

_Zurück zur FF, wie versprochen oder sagen wir geahnt werden es mehr als 3 Kappies. ^^ Tja jetzt weiß ich wirklich nimmer was ich dazu sagen soll. ^^ Fang ich gleich mal an. ^^_

_R&R....^^ Bitte....*bettel bettel*_

**Kapitel 4 – Follow your****Heart**

_*Rückblick*_

_Chi-chi sah zögernd auf sie war fest entschlossen. Sie wischte ihre Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus ihrem Gesicht, stand auf und ging nach draußen. Sie sah sich um doch etwas unsicher sah sie zum Himmel. Egal wie aber sie war fest entschlossen ihm zu helfen und sie kannte nur eine Möglichkeit dies_ _zu tun._

_*Rückblick ende*_

Noch immer sah sie zum Himmel auf dann wand sie sich ab und drehte ihren Kopf nach unten um sich umzusehen. Doch wie sollte sie hier weg? Wohin? Sie spürte immer noch diesen Schmerz in ihrer Brust, er leidet, das wusste sie deswegen musste sie so schnell es möglich war zu ihm. Doch wie nur? Dann fiel ihr etwas ein woran sie erst nicht gedachte hatte. Sie sah abermals zum Himmel. Auf ihren Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln und sie rief:

**„JIN-DU-JUN....KOMM ZU MIR ICH BRAUCHE DICH."**

Nach einigen Sekunden tauchte die Wolke am Horizont auf, sauste zu Chi-Chi und stoppte neben ihr. Chi-Chi lächelte sachte und legte ihre Hand auf die gelbe Wolke, dann sprang sie auf und setzte sich.

**„Bring mich so schnell wie** **du kannst zu Uranai Baba."**

Bevor sie sich versah eilte die Wolke blitzschnell in die Richtung von Uranai Babas Palast los. Chi-Chis Haare wirbelten wie wild umher doch davon lies sie sich nicht stören aber hielt sich an der Wolke doch etwas krampfartig fest um nicht runterzufallen.

Inzwischen war Gohan der in den Armen seines Großvaters zusammengebrochen war eingeschlafen. Chi-Chis Vater blickte besorgt auf ihn herab nahm ihn aber dann hoch und legte ihn aufs Sofa, deckte ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Er sah sich um den langsam machte er sich um seine Tochter etwas sorgen auch wenn er Gohan sagte er solle sie gehen lassen. Er sah sich weiter im Raum um und blieb an einem Bild hängen. Er betrachtete es für einige Minuten, es schmerzte ihm auch das Goku nun Tod war. Schon allein weil er den jungen aufgeweckten Mann gemocht hatte und weil dieser wie schon oft die Welt gerettet hatte, wie diesmal. Er war stolz auf ihn und dankbar für Gohan sein geliebtes Enkelkind. Was würde er wohl sagen wenn er wüsste das Chi-Chi ein zweites mal schwanger war. Langsam blickte er zurück zu Gohan offenbar träumte dieser aber eher nichts schönes den er weinte selbst während seinem Schlaf. Er machte sich sicherlich Vorwürfe das sein Vater wegen ihm, wie er es immer noch empfand, sterben musste. Der Gyuu Maou hob zögernd seine Hand und strich Gohan durchs Haar dabei lies er seine Blicke aus dem Fenster gleiten.

Chi-Chi indessen sauste noch immer in Richtung Uranai Baba. Bis die gelbe Wolke plötzlich mitten in der Luft stoppte. Chi-Chi lehnte sich nach vorne und blickte nach unten da war er, der Palast. 

**„Geh runter** **beeil dich bitte."**

Die Wolke gehorchte und Chi-Chi sprang am Boden angekommen ab. Sie sah sich um. Bis jetzt war sie nur einmal hier gewesen und das war mit Goku damals. Für einen Moment quellte sie diese Erinnerung an ihn, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um sie wieder zu vergessen. Sie ging näher an den Eingang und der kleine Geist/Diener von Uranai Baba schwebte ihr entgegen.

**„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen? Ihr** **wollt doch sicherlich etwas vorrausgesagt bekommen von Uranai Baba."**

 Offenbar erkannte der Geist sie nicht mehr. Chi-Chi blickte ihn skeptisch an und ignoriert ihn einfach. Mit erst leichten Schritten ging sie näher an den Eingang, dann rannte sie einfach an dem Geist vorbei da sie es eh schon eilig hatte. Der Geist sah verdutzt hinterher, reagierte jetzt erst und schwebte so schnell es ihm gelang ihr hinterher. Chi-Chi war längst im Empfangsaal angekommen doch Uranai Baba war nicht dort. Chi-Chi sah geschockt umher. Dann drehte sie sich um und erblickte den Diener. Doch bevor der etwas sagen konnte packte sie ihn.

**„Wo ist Uranai Baba?...** **Wo ist sie?.... Ich brauche unbedingt ihre Hilfe,"** sie schüttelte den armen Kerl wie verrückt so das der erst mal nichts rausbrachte, **„Nun was ist sag** **mir wo sie ist BITTE."**

Der Geist hustet etwas und keuchte ihr dann entgegen:

**„Wenn ihr......** **mich loslassen würdet........ „**

Chi-Chi blinzelte etwas lies ihn dann aber los. Der kleine Geist rieb sich den Hals antwortete ihr dann noch etwas heiser:

**„Uranai Baba ist nicht da sie ist im Jenseits sie wollte dort wieder einige Kämpfer besorgen.** **Es dauert noch etwas bis sie wieder kommt."**

Chi-Chis Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.....

**„Aber..... aber.... ich kann nicht länger warten** **ich brauche sie sofort,"** sie sank auf ihre Knie, Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen**," NNNNNNEEEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!......"**

Immer noch spürte sie den Schmerz in ihrer Brust, immer und immer wieder. Aber ihr blieb nichts anders übrig als zu warten, denn wie sollte sie sonst ins Jenseits zu Goku kommen.

Dieser indessen schaffte es kaum noch sich auf den Beinen zu halten und sackte immer wieder nach jedem Angriff zu Boden. Langsam stahl ihm dies alles seine Kraft. Sein Stolz war längst gebrochen und er lies die Bestrafung über sich ergehen. Doch immer wieder versuchte er sich wenigstens ein wenig zu wehren auch wenn nur kurz, da seine Gedanken zurück zu Chi-Chi schweiften. Er wollte stark sein für sie und dies alles nur für sie ertragen. Doch er schob ihr nicht die Schuld daran zu, das würde er nie tun. Wieso auch sie trug keine Schuld, er allein war dafür verantwortlich. Er war froh das sie dies nicht miterleben musste, schon allein weil sie höchstwahrscheinlich weinen würde. Das wollte er nicht. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht wenn sie weinte und hatte immer versucht sie zu trösten. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen als er an längst vergangenes zurückdachte und für kurze Zeit vergaß er diese unerträglichen Schmerzen.

Doch es hielt nicht lange und die Schmerzen überwiegten. Der Blitz der ihn soeben noch erfasst hatte erlosch. Goku fiel nach hinten gegen die Wand, rutschte an ihr langsam hinab und blieb sitzen. Man konnte sehen das er unter den vielen Verletzungen litt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte abermals aufzustehen. Leicht taumelnd schaffte er es aber nur mit der Abstützung an der Wand. Seine Augen schloss er, da es ihm schwer fiel sie offen zu halten. Es war eh egal ob er die Blitze nun sah oder nicht. Er spürte zwar die Energie nicht die von ihnen ausgehen müssten. Obwohl Blitze eigentlich auch Energie besaßen aber hier spürte er nichts. Dies lag wahrscheinlich daran, das diese Blitze die Maschine produzierte und kein Gewitter. Er hatte ja schon längst bemerkt das es keine Normalen waren. Immer noch geschwächt hob er seinen Kopf an und öffnete gequält ein Auge.

_ Wie... wie.... lange muss ich das noch aushalten?....wie lange wohl......_ _wenn.... wenn das so weiter geht..... bin... bin ich bald am Ende...._

Goku sah erschöpft aus und versuchte abermals aufrecht zu stehen ohne sich an der Wand abstützen zu müssen. Er schaffte es, doch gleich würde der nächste Angriff kommen und ihn wieder niederschlagen.

Chi-Chi hatte sich auf die nebenan hochlaufende Treppe gesetzt. Ihr Kopf lag in ihren Händen und ihre Augen waren offen. Immer wieder stach ihr Schmerz in die Brust und sobald sie ihre Augen schloss sah sie die für sie schrecklichen Bilder wieder. Der Geist schwebte neben ihr und blickte auf sie herab. Irgendwoher kannte er die Frau. Doch als er Chi-Chi etwas fragen wollte, da sie die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, ertönte eine andere Stimme vom Eingang her.

**„Was geht den hier ab?** **Chi-Chi bist du das?...."**

Bevor der Geist dazu etwas sagen konnte sprang Chi-Chi ruckartig auf und rannte auf Uranai Baba zu. Sie blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie ernst an.

**„Ich brauche** **eure Hilfe"**

Uranai Baba blickte zu ihr auf und musterte sie etwas genauer, da ihre Haare zu ihrer Verwunderung offen über ihre Schultern wallten. Sie wusste von Goku und konnte sich daher schon ein Bild davon machen was Chi-Chi wollte, aber ob sie ihr helfen konnte.

**„Ehmm..... wie kann ich dir den behilflich** **sein Chi-Chi?"**

**„Ich.... ich.... ich muss ins Jenseits sofort. Bitte ihr müsst mich hinbringen, bitte."**

**„Du weißt das du als Sterbliche nicht dorthin darfst. Ich kann mir zwar denken wieso du hin möchtest aber so schlimm kann Son-Gokus Bestrafung nicht sein der Herr der Unterwelt ist zwar manchmal ziemlich** **verrückt aber er ist gerecht."**

**„Ihr.. ihr.... wisst davon. Aber.... ich weiß das er leidet ich kann es in mir spüren, in meinem Herzen. Es tut weh und dann diese Bilder. Und es ist mir egal ich weiß das ich eigentlich nicht ins Jenseits als Lebende darf aber** **ich muss zu ihm SOFORT."**

**„Aber Chi-Chi ich kann dich nicht hinbringen es** **ist mir verboten.............."**

Bevor Uranai Baba noch mehr sagen konnte packte Chi-Chi sie. In Chi-Chis Augen glänzte Wut.

**„DAS IST MIR EGAL BRINGT MICH HIN SOFORT. Ich nehme alle Schuld auf mich aber BITTE bring mich hin, BITTE."**

Uranai Baba blickte Chi-Chi verwundert an, offenbar meinte sie es bitter ernst.

**„Lass mich erst mal runter sonst kann ich** **dich nirgendwo hinbringen."**

Bei diesen Worten leuchteten Chi-Chis Augen und sie lies Uranai Baba wieder los. 

**„Danke**, **vielen Dank."**

**„Schon gut  aber ich nehme keine Schuld** **auf mich du hast mich dazu gezwungen klar."**

Chi-Chi lächelte sacht: **"Ja schon gut aber** **bitte beeilt euch."**

**„Hmmm.... du kannst nicht fliegen müssen wir eben jemanden mitnehmen der dich trägt."**

Sie winkte einen jungen Mann heran, den sie grade aus dem Jenseits mitgebracht hatte und zeigte auf Chi-Chi.

**„Nimm sie** **aber vorsichtig."**

Der Mann lächelte und reichte Chi-Chi seine Hand hin. Sie zögerte erst aber nahm sie vorsichtig. Uranai Baba flog auf ihrer Kristallkugel nach draußen und der Mann folgte mit Chi-Chi. Sie flogen in Richtung Himmel bis sie verschwanden und gleich darauf im Jenseits wieder auftauchten. Uranai Baba brachte Chi-Chi bis kurz vor den Palast des Herrn der Unterwelt. 

**„So hier sind wir Chi-Chi tut mir leid aber weiter kann ich dich nicht bringen.** **Wenn du wieder zurück ins Diesseits möchtest rufe mich einfach." **

**„Ja. Vielen** **Dank und bis bald."**

Chi-chi drehte sich nun entschlossen um im Jenseits war sie ja schon und dort wo Goku war wohl auch nah dran, den der Schmerz wurde immer stärker um so näher sie an den Palast kam. Die blauen Männer mit den Hörnern auf den Köpfen stoppten sie als sie gerade durch den Eingang gehen wollte. Na ja im Moment war nicht viel Betrieb und sie viel eh auf da sie noch, wie man hier sagte, ihre menschliche Hülle besaß.

**„Momentchen mal sie können hier nicht rein... eh....** **sie leben ja noch was suchen sie hier."**

Chi-Chi blickte eisern auf es war ihr egal was diese Männer sagten keiner könnte sie aufhalten zu Goku zu kommen egal wer. Sie senkte langsam ihren Kopf und als die Männer auf sie zukamen und sie festhalten wollten holte sie aus, schlug den einen mit einem Tritt nieder. Der andere schreckte geschockt zurück. Chi-Chi sah auf, ihre Augen waren für einen Moment leer und das bereitete dem kleineren Mann Angst. 

**„Ehhh..... wie kann ich ihnen den helfen.... ehh...** **sie sind ja sicherlich nicht ohne Grund hier oder?"** Stotterte der kleine blaue Mann.

Chi-Chi grinste leicht da sie ihm wohl überlegen war doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst.

**„Genau. Wo ist der Herr der Unterwelt** **ich muss zu ihm, jetzt sofort."** Sprach sie in komischerweise sachtem Tonfall.

**„Ehmm...ja er ist im Moment nicht da, soviel ich weiß wird seit langem wieder jemand bestraft der die Regeln des Jenseits gebrochen hat. Er wird** **wahrscheinlich dort sein."**

Chi-Chis Augen weitet sich sie konnte nicht glauben das er dabei zusehen konnte wie Goku bestraft wird. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wieder erschienen Bilder. Sie riss sie wieder auf.

**„Bring mich dahin SOFORT.** **Is das klar SOFORT."** Sprach sie nun in lauterem Ton.

**„Ehmm.... das ist mir nicht erlaubt** **tut mir leid."** Antwortet der Kleine nun verängstigt.

Chi-Chi spürte wie sich Wut in ihr sammelte. 

**„DAS ist mir verdammt noch mal egal bring mich zu ihm** **SOFORT."**

Der kleine Mann schreckte zurück aber seine Angst vor ihr überwiegte und er führte sie herein.

**„Ehmm... kommt mit ich werde euch hinbringen aber bitte sagt nicht das ich es war. Ich weiß ich bin etwas neugierig aber wieso seit ihr im Jenseits** **wenn ihr noch lebt."**

Chi-Chi blickte zur Seite und sah sich die vielen Türen an sie hatte nicht gemerkt das der Mann etwas gesagt hatte. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach aber folgte ihm. Um so näher sie dem Raum in dem Gokus Bestrafung stattfand kam, um so stärker wurden Chi-Chis Schmerzen. Eigentlich war dies wie ein Kompass sie brauchte diesen kleinen Kerl da eigentlich gar nicht aber sie lies sich weiter von ihm führen. Dieser blickte kurz zurück da sie ihm nicht geantwortet hatte aber führte sie weiter da er immer noch Angst hatte. Sie liefen an der Tür vorbei in der die Maschine stand. Chi-Chi stoppte da der Schmerz immer stärker wurde. Der kleine Mann drehte sich zu ihr um.

**„Entschuldigung hier lang.** **Die nächste Tür hier führt zum Herrn der Unterwelt."**

Chi-Chi sah auf folgte ihm dann aber durch die Tür nebenan die er gerade geöffnet hatte. Eine lange Treppe führte nach oben und rechts von ihr ein weiterer Gang. Der kleine Mann führte sie die Treppe nach oben bis sie wieder an eine Tür kamen. Chi-Chi konnte durch die Tür Stimmen hören und die Eine kam ihr verdammt noch mal bekannt vor.

Bevor der Kleine anklopfen konnte schob Chi-Chi ihn zur Seite und riss die Tür auf. Doch als sie die vielen Bildschirme an der Wand sah war sie geschockt, den Goku war darauf abgebildet. Er kniete auf dem Boden, überall war Blut, sie sackte beinah zusammen hielt sich aber noch aufrecht. Sie wand ihren Kopf ab und suchte nach Enma, den sie darauf seitlich auf einem großen Stuhl sitzend fand. Dieser und auch die beiden Wesen an den Computern sahen sie verwundert an. Chi-Chi blickte noch immer geschockt auf. Was war hier los? Es war wahr er sah zu wie Goku litt. Wie konnte er das nur, wie verdammt noch mal.

_Hmm.....fertig für dieses Kapitel. Tja wie wird Enma auf Chi-Chi reagieren und was passiert weiter? Wird Goku erlöst oder muss er weiterleiden? Hehe...... ^^ Aber...... ich weiß nicht irgendwie finde ich dieses Kappie ziemlich unsinnig aber ich muss doch erklären wie alles abläuft. Tut mir leid wenn's euch ein wenig langweilig geworden ist. Na ja aber ich verspreche euch das Kappie 5 wieder besser wird, auf alle Fälle, denn da bin ich wieder in meinem Element. ^^_ _Ups...... habe ich jetzt zu viel verraten.^^°°°°°° Vergesst nicht zu reviewen.. nur die halten mich am Leben...^^°°°°°_

**_Dankeschöns_**** _/_**_ **Antworten von K.3**_

**_Meiko:_** _Also erstmal danke für deinen Review, scheinst wohl die einzigste zu sein die sich noch dafür interessiert..^^°°°° Na ja.._ _jedenfalls danke..^^_

_Noch eine BITTE an die LESER:   BITTE reviewt doch und lest nicht einfach nur drüber, ich und andere können uns doch nur bessern wenn IHR uns sagt was gut und schlecht ist..._

_So aber noch das.. ^^ Ich hoffe ihr habt alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt, ohne zuviel Stress, so wie das bei mir leider war..^^°°°°° Ja und ich wünsche allen Lesern noch einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr oder japanisch „YOI TABI WO" ^____^_

_Cu Yanni-chan ^.^v_


	5. The Means of Love

_Langsam weiß ich echt nimmer was ich hier schreiben soll. ^^°°°° Egal aber wie versprochen diesmal wird dieses Kappie besser.^____^ __R&R Please ^-^_

_Denken _

**„eigentlich logisch Reden"**_                                      (Für die dies nicht mehr wissen ^^°)_

(Meine Bemerkungen) 

**Kapitel 5 – The Means of Love**

_*Rückblick*_

Bevor der Kleine anklopfen konnte schob Chi-Chi ihn zur Seite und riss die Tür auf, doch als sie die vielen Bildschirme an der Wand sah war sie geschockt, denn Goku war darauf abgebildet. Er kniete auf dem Boden, überall war Blut, sie sackte beinah zusammen hielt sich aber noch. Sie wand ihren Kopf ab und suchte nach Enma, den sie drauf seitlich auf einem großen Stuhl sitzend fand. Dieser und auch die beiden Wesen an den Computern sahen sie verwundert an. Chi-Chi sah noch immer geschockt auf. Was war hier los es war wahr, er sah zu wie Goku litt. Wie konnte er das nur wie verdammt noch mal.

_*Rückblick ende*_

Enma blickte Chi-Chi verwundert an winkte dann aber den beiden Wesen das sie weitermachen sollten und sich nicht ablenken lassen von ihr. Chi-Chi sah ihn wutentbrannt an aber dann veränderte sich ihr Blick, sie ging langsam auf Enma zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen doch sie sprach in normalem Ton, ohne Abscheu in ihrer Stimme.

**„Ich weiß, eigentlich darf ich nicht hier sein aber ich konnte nicht anders. Verzeiht mir aber bitte laßt Goku in ruhe, ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten. Es schmerzt mir** **auch das er leidet. Wisst ihr das? Und... und.... wie könnte ihr dabei..... dabei nur zusehen, WIE???"**

Beim letzten Satz senkte Chi-Chi ihren Kopf und zeigte mit ihrer ausgestreckten Hand auf die Bildschirme. Enma blickte ruhig auf sie herab.

**„Du bist Chi-Chi, Son-Gokus Frau nicht? Hmm....... ich verstehe zwar nicht wieso du auch leidest aber ich kann jetzt noch nicht aufhören er muss bestraft werden** **und du auch, wenn du nicht sofort wieder ins Diesseits zurückkehrst. Und wieso ich hier zusehe ist meine Pflicht, das weißt du. Geh jetzt sonst muss ich dich auch bestrafen."**

Chi-Chi sah nun voller Wut, doch weinend wieder auf.

**„Niemals........** **NIEMALS........... ich bleibe solange bis ihr ihn erlöst, es ist mir egal bestraft mich doch aber ich werde hier bleiben. Ich lasse ihn nicht allein solang ich nicht weiß das er in Sicherheit ist und............."**

Chi-Chi wurde gestoppt da Enma seine Hand erhob und einem der Wesen damit ein Zeichen gab. Chi-Chi folgte seiner Hand mit den Augen und blieb an den Bildschirmen mit verschiedensten Sichten von dem Inneren des Raumes, in dem Goku war, hängen. Ihre Augen zitterten und immer mehr Tränen traten aus ihnen. Wenige Sekunden danach sah sie wie eines der beiden Wesen auf einen Knopf drückte und wie automatisch fixierten ihre Augen sofort einen der Monitoren. Sie sah wie auf Goku ein riesiger Blitz zuschoss und ihn erfasste. Drauf konnte sie durch die Lautsprecher Gokus schrecklichen Schmerzensschrei hören. Sie sah wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, ihre Augen konnte sie nun nicht mehr abwenden. Ohne das sie es bemerkte rannen immer mehr Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie hörte immer noch seine Stimme, immer wieder, er schrie immer und immer wieder qualvoll auf. Sie zitterte und ihre Tränen tropften zu Boden...... wie gebannt ohne etwas sagen zu können starrte sie auf den ausgewählten Monitor.

Goku kniff seine Augen so fest es ging zusammen diesmal schmerzte es mehr als je davor und irgendwie schaffte er es nicht mehr sich dagegen zu wehren, denn seine Kraft war fast auf Null. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr zur Wehr setzten, sondern nur noch seinen Schmerz, den er verspürte rausschreien. Er bemerkte nicht einmal Chi-Chis Aura so sehr litt es. Verzweifelt warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie so laut es ihm seine Stimme vermag auf. 

**„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............................."**

Sekunden später spürte er wie alles begann sich um ihn zu drehen, sein ganzer Körper wurde schwerer er spürte nichts mehr. Er öffnet seine Augen die sich darauf weiß färbten, leblos, für ihn wurde alles schwarz. Der Blitz erlosch infolge. Goku sackte auf die Knie, wo er für einige Sekunden blieb aber dann doch nach vorne kippte und leblos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Seine Wunden bluteten, sein Körper zitterte nur leicht und seine Augen waren zwar geöffnet, doch sie waren leer. Was war nun?

Chi-Chi sah geschockt auf den Bildschirm, sie hatte die Leere in seinen Augen längst gesehen und ihr Herz schmerzte schrecklich. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so leer. Doch dann konnte sie es nicht mehr halten, sie schrie verzweifelt auf:

**„NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN........... GGGGOOOOKKKKUUUUU... NNNNEEEEEIINNNNN....WIE** **KÖNNT IHR SO HERZLOS SEIN, HÖRT AUF, SOFORT........... „**

Der Tränenfluss wurde immer stärker, während sie stetig auf den einen Monitor blickte, doch Goku regte sich nicht mehr. War es zu spät? Sie konnte nicht länger dort hinsehen sie musste zu ihm. Plötzlich umdrehen, rannte sie so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen einfach wieder die Treppe hinunter und stoppte an den beiden Türen. Wohin? Doch sie spürte wohin ihr Herz sie leitete, sie schob die Tür neben der Treppen rechts auf, worauf sich die riesige Maschine vor ihr aufbaute. Sie blickte gebannt auf diese, gleichzeitig erblickte sie die Tür. Sie ging zögern auf sie zu als plötzlich eine Hand ihren Arm ergriff. Zusammenzuckend drehte sie sich schlagartig um. Eines der blauen Wesen stand vor ihr, Enma hatte es wohl nachgeschickt. Es lies Chi-Chi los und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf die Tür der Maschine zu. Kurz drauf öffnete es die Tür mit einem Ruck und mit einem lauten Knall verankerte sich die Tür in einer Befestigung an der äußeren Maschinenwand. Das Wesen zeigte in den Raum. Chi-Chi war unsicher doch dann sprach das Wesen in normalem Ton:

**„Geht ruhig rein zu ihm, die Bestrafung ist zu Ende.** **Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben."**

Chi-Chi lächelte in Tränen aber rannte dann ohne noch mal umzuschauen hinein. Doch sie blieb stehen als sie die weißen Wände sah die inzwischen überall mit Blut verspritzt waren und somit in Rot getränkt. Sie sah zu Boden überall Blut, sein Blut. Ihre Blicke fielen auf ihn. Er lag immer noch leblos da sie ging zögernd näher und kniete sich oberhalb seines Kopfes hin. Seine Augen waren geschlossen zu ihrer Verwunderung. Das hieß wohl soviel das er noch lebte, wenn man das so nennen konnte. 

Sie lächelte und strich ihm sachte über die Wange worauf seine Haut mit Zittern reagierte. Vorsichtig krabbelte sie auf Knien rechts neben Goku. Sie packte ihn an der Schulter und an der Hüfte, drehte ihn somit sanft auf den Rücken. Er stöhnte dabei leicht auf, da es ihm wohl schmerzte, blieb dann aber so liegen. Sie lies ihn los und krabbelte zurück zu seinem Kopf, den sie behutsam anhob und auf ihren Schoß legte. Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorne, strich ihm dabei durchs Haar worauf an ihren Fingern Blut kleben blieb, sie hob ihre Hand und sah sie an. Doch es war ihr egal, denn inzwischen waren auch schon ihre Kleider mit Blut verschmiert. Es war ihr egal, völlig egal, denn jetzt war sie bei ihm und er musste nicht mehr leiden, zumindest nicht mehr unter der Bestrafung. 

Vorsichtig zog sie ihn weiter an sich, strich ihm aber weiter behutsam durchs Haar und mit dem Handrücken über seine Wangen, wobei sie das Blut leicht verwischte. Er atmete ziemlich ruhig dafür das er so leiden musste, das wunderte sie etwas. Liebevoll blickte sie auf ihn herab, bis sie sah wie seine Augen leicht flimmerten, er versuchte sie offenbar zu öffnen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und seine Augen flimmerten stärker, bis er es schafft sie leicht zu öffnen. Jedoch hatte er Probleme damit sie offen zu halten, aber er spürte das sein Kopf auf etwas weichem lag jedoch war er immer noch im selben Raum, in der Maschine. Geschwächt versuchte er seinen Kopf anzuheben und drehte seine Augen, um zu sehen was es war. Doch er schaffte es nicht, zu schwach, dennoch spürt er eine ihm bekannte Aura, doch war er sich nicht sicher. Bis ihre Stimme ertönte und sie mit ihrer Hand seine Wange leicht streichelte.

**„Keine Sorge ich bin da, jetzt bist du erlöst du musst nicht** **mehr leiden Goku-san."**

Dabei rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, die auf sein Gesicht tropften. Goku hatte ihre Stimme erkannt doch er war zu schwach um seine Augen offen zu halten. Er schloss sie wieder, lächelte aber schwach, denn er war froh das sie bei ihm war. Aber war es wirklich sie? Er versucht etwas zu sagen, was ihm ziemlich schwer viel:

**„Wie..... wieso...... b..... bist…..** **du…... hier,.....d.... du... darfst....... nicht........ uhhh...."**

**„Shhh..... sei still ich weiß aber ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten zu wissen das du leidest.** **Es tut mir leid das du wegen mir so leiden musstest...... ich...... ich......"**

Immer mehr Tränen tropften auf sein Gesicht und sie verstummte, bis sie sah wie Goku seine rechte Hand versuchte anzuheben, stark zitternd schaffte er es und Chi-Chi wusste was er wollte. Sie ergriff seine Hand vorsichtig, weil sie ihm nicht wehtun wollte. Als er spürte wie sie seine Hand nahm lies er locker, denn um ihre Hand stärker zu drücken war er viel zu schwach. Er wollte ihr nur damit zeigen das sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen musste wegen der Bestrafung. Es war nicht ihre Schuld und dies hatte sie nun verstanden. Milde lächelnd hielt sie weiter seine Hand, um ihm Sicherheit zu geben. Zog sie dann aber an ihre Wange und fuhr sachte mit seinem Handrücken über sie. Goku spürte ihre Tränen und versuchte abermals etwas zu sagen:

**„Du weinst?.....** **Bitte weine doch nicht..... mmhh.... ****du ..... du...weißt..... das..... das ich es nicht mag...... wenn..... wenn du wegen mir weinst."** Flüsterte er nun nur noch da ihm seine verbliebene Kraft nicht mehr erlaubte.

Chi-Chi lächelte und wischte die Nässe mit ihrer linken Hand aus ihrem Gesicht.

**„Ich weiß aber... aber** **ich kann nicht anders."**

Goku lächelte nur schwach zurück, hustete, dabei schob er seine linke Hand auf seine Brust. Sie sah besorgt auf ihn nieder, strich ihm aber weiter durchs Haar. 

Er zitterte immer noch aber nicht weil er fror auch wenn seine Kleider ziemlich stark zerrissen waren. Müde versuchte Goku seinen Kopf zu ihr zu wenden doch er schaffte es wieder nicht. Sie lächelte milde und beugte sich nach vorne, so das er in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Zitternd öffnet er seine Augen, schaffte es aber nur sie halb zu öffnen. Er lächelte als er in ihr zartes Gesicht blickte. Ihre Haare fielen nach vorne und einige Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, somit auch in seines. Traurig lächelnd blicke sie ihm direkt in die Augen, sie leuchteten schwach aber ein anderes Leuchten als sich sonst darin wiederspiegelte. Sie wischte die Strähnen ihrer Haare, die ihr im Gesicht hingen mit der linken Hand hinter ihr Ohr und strich danach behutsam mit der gleichen Hand über seine Wange. Er lächelte nur müde. 

Für einige Minuten blickten sie sich nur an, bis Chi-Chi sich weiter vorbeugte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Goku sah etwas erstaunt in ihr Gesicht, schloss dann aber doch seine Augen, denn der blutig Geschmack verschwand augenblicklich und ersetzte sich durch den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen. Er genoss es, denn der Schmerz verschwand dadurch so lange sie dies tat. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor seitdem sie sich das letzte mal geküsst hatten, er würde es vermissen, wenn sie wieder ins Diesseits zurückkehren musste. Er spürte wie sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob und der Schmerz verschwand auf einmal ganz. Er wurde leicht rot aber lies sie, wie sollte er sich auch dagegen wehren, er war längst viel zu schwach. Sie löste sich wieder und blickte ihn zärtlich an, ihre Augen leuchteten und strahlten ihr Liebe und Besorgnis um ihn aus. Aber Goku konnte dies nicht sehen nur spüren, denn er schaffte es nicht mehr seine Augen noch mal zu öffnen.

**„Uhh..... es.... es........ tut mir leid.... aber.... aber...** **ich... ich.... kann nicht mehr...."** brachte er nur noch stotternd und in einem Flüstern heraus.

Chi-Chi blickte nun besorgt in sein Gesicht. Bevor sie es bemerkte lies er seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen und der sachte Griff seiner Hand lies locker. Er war bewusstlos. Tränen tropften auf sein Gesicht, ihre Tränen. Sie war besorgt aber dann hörte sie seinen schwachen Atem und war beruhigt. Enmas Stimme ertönte in ruhigem Klang von der Tür her.

**„Mach dir keine Sorgen er ist nur** **bewusstlos, der wacht schon wieder auf aber ich bitte dich jetzt zu gehen sonst muss ich dich auch bestrafen."**

Chi-Chi sah mit einem Glitzern in ihren Augen auf, dann blickte sie wieder zu Goku wobei sich ihr Blick schlagartig veränderte.

**„Ich.... Ich werde.... ICH WERDE HIER NICHT WEGGEHEN......** **bis ich weiß das er in Sicherheit ist. Ich werde solang hier bleiben bis er wieder aufwacht. IST DAS KLAR?!?!?!** **Und es ist mir völlig egal bestraft mich doch, dann könnte ihr euch noch mal den Spaß gönnen zuzusehen wie andere leiden."** Sprach sie mit gehobener Stimme und dem gleichen Glitzern in ihren Augen.

Sie wand sich ab und blicke zu Goku der immer noch ruhig dalag. Enma war sichtlich geschockt von dieser Reaktion und der Antwort aber er wand sich ab, machte eine Handbewegung das dem Wesen einen Befehl anzeigte. Es verschwand in der Tür nebenan, ging die Treppe hinauf und drückte auf einen Knopf am Pult der Computer. Danach öffnete sich eine Wand im Raum woraus zwei andere grüne, größere Wesen kamen, die gleich darauf nach unten gingen um Goku zu helfen. 

Sie trugen eine Liege, die sie mit nach unten nahmen. Sie kamen durch die Tür und Chi-Chi sah verwundert auf. Sie legten die Liege neben Goku ab und der eine etwas noch größere machte eine Kopfbewegung zu dem Anderen, der darauf nach unten an Gokus Füße ging und sich hinkniete. Chi-Chi blickte verwundert zu den Beiden. Der eine größere kniete sich neben sie und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf Goku. Sie verstand und lies Gokus Hand los, legte sie vorsichtig auf seinen Oberkörper. Dann lies sie den Größeren an ihre Stelle indem sie Gokus Kopf vorsichtig anhob und ihn in die Hände des Wesens legte. 

Sie wich zurück und stand auf. Die beiden Wesen hoben Goku ganz vorsichtig an und hoben ihn somit auf die flache Liege, die sie darauf anhoben und Goku aus der Maschine brachten. Chi-Chi folgte den Beiden die inzwischen aus dem Zimmer gingen und in die nächste Tür nebenan marschierten. Sie legten Goku vorsichtig auf ein Bett nieder. Chi-Chi blieb neben ihm stehen als eines der Wesen sie antippte und auf einen kleinen Hocker zeigte, den es hinter sie gestellt hatte. Sie lächelte sachte und setzte sich, darauf nahm sie Gokus Hand um ihm damit zu zeigen das sie noch da war. Doch Goku merkte von alledem nichts. Das Wesen kam wieder hinter ihr hervor. Es stellte einen Verbandskasten neben ihr aufs Bett und lächelte sacht. Chi-Chi lächelte zurück, dann verließen die beiden Wesen den Raum.

Enma inzwischen kam an dem Raum vorbei, in den die beiden Wesen Goku gebracht hatten. Aber er ging nicht hinein, jedoch war er über Chi-Chis Verhalten ziemlich verwundert. Wie konnte sie so etwas auf sich nehmen um ihm zu helfen. War es die Stärke ihrer Liebe zu ihm oder etwas anders? Das Glitzern in ihren Augen als sie ihm vor wenigen Minuten sagte was sie tun wird war ihm unbekannt und unheimlich, es hatte ihm regelrecht die Worte verschlagen. Und das sie mit IHM so redete noch mehr, denn er war ja nicht irgendjemand. Aber anscheinend war ihr das völlig egal sie war offenbar nur darauf aus Goku zu helfen, sonst nichts. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert eine Sterbliche kommt ins Jenseits um ihrem Mann zu helfen. Und wie konnte sie wissen das er litt. Verrückt....... jedenfalls war er unsicher, denn noch nie war er so einer Frau begegnet. Langsam wand er sich ab um seiner Arbeit wieder nachzukommen, denn viele Seelen wartet schon auf eine Entscheidung ob sie ins Paradies gehen durften oder in die Hölle wandern mussten. 

_WWWWAAAAAHHHH... bin wieder fies was. ^^°°°° Ach ne aber habe ich zu viel versprochen??? Sagte doch wird wieder besser. Ich war diesmal ganz in meinem Element, konnte ohne Probleme schreiben da ich nur auf eine gewisse Szene hingeschrieben habe. ^^ Hmm... tja aber leider is es diesmal wieder etwas weniger, den wenn ich weiter geschrieben hätte, hätte ich keinen richtigen Schnitt gefunden dann wäre das Kappie ellenlang geworden. ^^ Ja ja ich weiß euch hätte es gefallen. ^^°°° Egal hehe..... mal zum Kappie. ^^ Hehe..... wie wird's wohl weitergehen? Wird Chi-Chi wirklich so lange bleiben bis Goku wieder aufwacht? Und was wird Enma tun?_ _Wird er sie solange bei ihm lassen und wird er sie bestrafen?.....^^..... Hehe... tja ihr wisst wo ihr das herausfindet. ^^_

**_Dankeschöns / Antworten von K.4_**

**_Bluemind:_**_ ^^ Also noch mal danke für dein Lob und überhaupt für den Review, die hier so selten sind. ^^ Ja was kann ich noch sagen... es wird jedenfalls noch so einige Kapitel geben, ich denke so insgesamt 8.... hehe.. weiß noch nicht. Freu mich jedenfalls wieder auf deinen Review. ^.^_

**_Sinjia:_**_ Also ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir gefallen, auch wenn Chi-Chi Enma nicht so direkt zu Schnecke gemacht hat. ^^°°°° Und tut mir leid, wenn du schon wieder so lang warten musstes..^^°  Öhm ja kann schon sein das ich es nicht so ganz mit Komma und Fragezeichen habe, Aber bitte verzeih ich bin nicht sonderlich gut in Grammatik obwohl sich das inzwischen verbessert hat, wie ich hoffe. ^^ Ja also ich freu mich wie immer auf deinen Review. ^-^_

**_Meiko:_**_ Na meine kleine Ratte! ^^ Ich glaub egal wie oft ich stürze ich steh wieder auf, denn wie du sagst es ist immer jemand da der für mich da ist und im Moment bist du das. *knuddel* ^^ Ja und ich hoffe dir hat das Kapitel geschmeckt, freu mich auf deinen Review. ^.^_

**_Thorsten:_**_ ^.^ Na lang nix mehr von dir gehört, aber ich hoffe doch du liest meine FF's weiter, würde mich sehr freuen wieder was von dir zu hören. Oh ja und ich hoffe meine Fehler dadrin *nach oben zeigt* haben sich verbessert...^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^^_

**_Jenny:_**_ ^^ Ich bedanke mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei dir, für den Review! DANKE!!! ^^ Ich freu mich immer über neue Leser. Also hoffe ich mal du liest fleißig weiter. ^-^ Und vielen Dank für das Lob. ^.^_

**_Wildfang / Volldrauf:_**_ Vielen DANK für eure Reviews!!! ^-^_

_So ja ich wollte noch etwas sagen. Ich freu mich echt über alles was ihr mir schreibt, also tut mir den Gefallen und schreibt mir etwas, gebt mir einen Review selbst wenn es nur kurz ist, denn ohne die sterben wir Autoren sozusagen aus. ^^° Und noch was für alle meine Freunde die ich jetzt nicht mehr erreichen konnte. nächste Woche ist Sense ich bin also nicht da sozusagen nicht erreichbar. So ja das wars!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!! __^^_

_Cu Yanni-chan ^.^v_


	6. Tend my Soul Wounds

_Ja, ja ich weiß....._ _ich bin eine lahme Schnecke... verzeiht mir! ^^°°°°° Na ja ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt noch dazu sagen könnte... ich bin nicht so recht zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel aber na ja ist Ansichtssache... lest und bildet euer eigenes Urteil!_

_R&R ^-^ Bitte *bettel* ^^_

**Kapitel 6 –** **Tend my Soul/Wounds**

_*Rückblick*_

Enma inzwischen kam am Raum vorbei in den die beiden Wesen Goku gebracht hatten. Aber er ging nicht hinein, jedoch war er über Chi-Chis Verhalten ziemlich verwundert. Wie konnte sie sowas auf sich nehmen um ihm zu helfen. War es die Stärke ihrer Liebe zu ihm oder etwas anders? Das Glitzern in ihren Augen als sie ihm vor wenigen Minuten sagte was sie tun wird war ihm unbekannt und unheimlich, es hatte ihm regelrecht die Worte verschlagen. Und das sie mit IHM so redete noch mehr, denn er war ja nicht irgendjemand. Aber anscheinend war ihr das völlig egal sie war offenbar nur drauf aus Goku zu helfen sonst nichts. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert, das eine Sterbliche ins kommt Jenseits um ihrem Mann zu helfen. Und wie konnte sie wissen das er litt. Verrückt....... Hmm..... jedenfalls war er unsicher noch nie war er so einer Frau begegnet. Langsam wand er sich ab um seiner Arbeit wieder nachzukommen, den viele Seelen wartet schon auf eine Entscheidung ob sie ins Paradies gehen durften oder in die Hölle wandern mussten. 

_*Rückblick ende* (heute mal ein längerer Rückblick ^^°°°)_

Chi-Chi indessen saß immer noch auf dem Hocker neben Goku, doch sie stand langsam auf und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Seine Hand die sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte lies sie nicht los. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand an, legte diese vorsichtig auf seine Stirn, darauf strich sie ihm sachte durchs Haar und lies ihre Hand einigen Minuten dort ruhen. Ihre Augen indessen musterten seinen Körper, jede einzelne Wunde. Zögernd blickten ihre Augen auf seinen Oberkörper. Seine Kleider waren ziemlich stark zerrissen. Das Oberteil seines Gi hielt nur noch an einer Schulter an dünnen Fäden. Sein blaues Shirt dagegen war noch einigermaßen ganz aber dafür hatte es viele Schnitte unter denen blutende Wunden erschienen. Und der Stoff hatte sich durch Gokus Blut, das teilweise von dem Stoff aufgesogen wurde, sichtbar dunkler verfärbt. Besonders konnte man das an der tiefen Wunde an seiner linken Taillenseite erkennen. Sie hob den Stoff vorsichtig an, um sich die Wunde anzusehen. Ein tiefer Schnitt erschien der immer noch blutete, durch seine Atmung hob sich die Stelle leicht an und offenbar spürte er es bei jedem Atemzug da seine Augen jedes Mal schwach flimmerten. Sie sah besorgt von der Wunde auf, lies dann aber den Stoff zurücksinken und musterte ihn weiter.

Sein Gürtel war wohl von seinen Kleider am heilsten geblieben, denn er war nur etwas an der linken Seite angerissen, das kam aber von der etwas weiter obenliegenden Wunde. Seine Hose dagegen war unterhalb der Knie völlig zerfetzt und nur seine Stiefel hielten noch einige Fetzen fest. Da er immer wieder auf die Knie gesackt war, waren diese aufgeschürft. Aber seine Beine waren wie sein Oberkörper mit Schnitten überzogen und unterhalb seines Gürtels konnte man an einigen Stellen sogar seine Shorts erkennen aber nur solang man genau hinsah. Chi-Chi blickte wieder zurück in sein Gesicht, er lag eigentlich ruhig da aber immer wieder flimmerten seine Augen, bei jedem Atemzug. 

Die Verletzung an seiner linken Taillenseite war wohl das schlimmste, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Verletzungen. Sie hob wieder ihre Hand an und strich ihm durchs Haar doch wie schon vorher blieb Blut daran kleben. Anscheinend hatte er auch eine Wunde am Kopf da ihm seitlich und über sein linkes Augen Blut floss. Zögernd stand sie auf, sah sich im Raum um aber ohne seine Hand loszulassen. Es war ein relativ großer Raum hinter dem Bett war ein kleines Waschbecken und vorne neben der Tür war ein Tisch. Sie sah sich weiter um. Hinter ihr gegenüber dem Bett stand ein großer runder Tisch mit Stühlen rechts und links daneben an der Wand türmten sich zwei große Regale mit Büchern und anderem Zeug auf. Sie sah wieder zurück zu Goku da auf einmal sein Griff stärker wurde, was wohl soviel hieß das er bald aufwachen würde. Wenn man es genau haben wollte war er in diesem Augenblick von seiner Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht aber eben noch nicht ganz, denn seine Schmerzen waren viel zu stark. 

Chi-Chi sah besorgt auf ihn herab, denn er zitterte wieder. Sie überlegte wie sie ihm wohl alle Wunden möglichst schmerzfrei verbinden konnte. Behutsam löste sie seine Hand und legte sie neben ihn. 

Da sie ihm ja die Kleider nicht allein ausziehen konnte müsste sie diese wohl zerschneiden um an die Wunden ranzukommen. Leise den Verbandskasten öffnend suchte sie nach einer Schere und fand gleich darauf eine. Sie beugte sich über ihn und hob die inzwischen mit Blut vollgesaugten Kleider leicht an um diese, ohne ihn zu verletzten, zu zerschneiden. Dies tat sie bis sein Körper somit frei vor ihr lag. Er trug nur noch seine Shorts die nur kleine Schnitte hatten aber jedenfalls noch ganz. (Hehe... ich hätte ihn auch ganz ausziehen können aber ne das wäre gemein. ^^°°°°) Nun konnte man jede Verletzung an seinem Körper erkennen. Doch wie zuvor vermutet waren die schlimmsten die an seiner Taille und am Kopf. 

Chi-Chi atmete kurz auf. Der Anblick war für sie zwar erträglich aber es schmerzte ihr innerlich, weil sie sich immer noch schuldig für dies fühlte auch wenn Goku es abstritt. Behutsam drückte sie Goku zur Seite um die zerschnittenen Kleider unter ihm vorzuziehen doch er wimmerte schmerzlich auf als sie dies tat. Mit einer etwas hektischen Handbewegung schmiss sie die Kleiderreste auf einen Haufen hinter dem Bett und zog ihm dabei noch die Schuhe aus, die sie ebenfalls hinter das Bett auf den Boden stellte. 

Da sie die Wunden erst auswaschen wollte/musste sah sie sich nach einem Tuch um, doch irgendwie gab es hier absolut nichts. Zögernd sah sie an sich herab, worauf sie sich einfach ein Stück ihres Kleides abriss. Sie ging zum Waschbecken, füllte dieses mit Wasser auf und tunkte das Stück Stoff ins Wasser so das es durchtränkt war. Sie hob es an und wring es aus damit es nicht tropfte. Wieder beugte sie sich über ihn und legte vorsichtig das Stück Stoff auf seine Stirn, damit wischte sie das Blut weg. Immer wieder nachdem sie einigen Wunden ausgewaschen hatte tauchte sie es ins Wasser um es auszuwaschen. Das tat sie solange bis alle Verletzungen außer die an seinem Rücken wo er nur wenige Schnitte hatte, sonst würde er nicht so ruhig liegen bleiben, ausgewaschen waren. 

Nun ging es wohl ans verbinden. Sie wühlte hektisch im Verbandskasten und suchte sich alle Verbände heraus die sie darin finden konnte. Auch die Rolle mit Verbandsmull holte sie sich heraus. Sie schnitt ein Stück davon ab und suchte zuerst die Verletzung an seinem Kopf. Vorsichtig drehte sie seinen Kopf und entdeckte, durch abtasten mit den Fingern, die Verletzung. Auf das Stück Mull tropfte sie etwas von einer desinfizierend Flüssigkeit, die sie immer in einem kleinen Fläschchen bei sich hatte, denn dem Zeug in dem Verbandskasten vertraute sie nicht sonderlich. 

Behutsam drückte sie das Stück Mull auf die Wunde, wobei Goku leise aufwimmerte. Chi-Chi sah ihn besorgt an, doch dann hob sie seinen Kopf vorsichtig an um den Verband darum zu wickeln. Als sie damit fertig war hörte sie plötzlich wie Goku zitternd aufatmete, seine Augen flimmerten stärker. Es sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment aufwachen und wie vermutete versuchte Goku seine Augen zu öffnen. Er schaffte es doch sofort ließen ihn die Schmerzen seine Augen wieder zusammenkneifen. Chi-Chi sah ein wenig glücklich auf, da er aufgewacht war, doch auch Trauer spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Aber jedenfalls machte es ihr das nun einfacher seine Wunden zu verbinden. Sachte legte sie seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen und strich ihm über die Wange, doch sie sagte nichts, im Raum war es still nur seinen und ihren Atem so wie sein leises gewimmere konnte man hören. Goku spürte die Anwesenheit einer Person und auch das jemand zärtlich über seine Wange fuhr, aber er konnte nicht recht sagen wer es war, nur vermuten da er die zarte Haut kannte. Seine Augen flimmerten wieder stark und er machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen.

**„Chi-Chi bist…….** **???"**

Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte gab sie ihm Antwort. **„Shh... ja ich bin da**, **sei ganz ruhig du bist in Sicherheit."**

Auf Gokus Lippen bildete sich ein sanftes Lächeln. Jedoch schon nach wenigen Minuten verschwand das Lächeln wieder und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Chi-Chi sah Goku sorgsam an.

**„Goku ich weiß du hast schmerzen aber ich muss deine Wunden verbinden.** **Da musst du mir ein wenig helfen auch wenn's dann noch mehr schmerzt."**

Goku hustet aber statt zu antworten nickte er nur schwach als Bestätigung das er einverstanden war. Chi-Chi lächelte sachte, schnitt sich aber erst einmal für die größeren Wunden passende Stücke vom Verbandmull ab und tropfte darauf ein wenig der Flüssigkeit. Sie legte das größte Stück für seine Taille neben Goku wie die Verbandsrolle, die anderen Stück hatte sie auf den kleinen Hocker gelegt. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und legte ihre Hände vorsichtig an Gokus Schultern.

**„Goku du musst dich aufrecht hinsetzen** **ich helfe dir. Ok?"**

Goku nickte nur und versuchte sich aufzustützen um sich hinzusetzen. Chi-Chi half ihm indem sie ihn behutsam nach oben zog. Er biss die Zähne zusammen da der Schmerz für ihn fast unerträglich war, er wimmerte, doch er saß. Chi-Chi strich ihm sachte über die Wange dann setzte sie sich hinter ihn und drückte ihn wieder an ihren Körper zurück, um den Druck auf seine Wunde zu nehmen! Goku lies sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie indessen hob seinen Arm an um das Stück Mull, das sie sich nebenhin gelegt hatte, auf die Wunde zu legen. Sie drückte es fest und Goku kniff dabei seine Augen fester zu, er wimmerte abermals auf. Man konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen das er es sich verkniff vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. 

Chi-Chi strich ihm nochmals zur Beruhigung über die Wange, dann nahm sie die Verbandsrolle und drückte Goku, der dabei wieder fast vor Schmerz aufschrie, nach oben und verband die Wunde. Dabei holte sie sich noch eines der andern Mullstücke und legte dieses auf seine verletzte Schulter, die sie somit gleich mitverband.

Nachdem sie damit fertig war betrachtet sie kurz die Wunden an seinem Rücken, sie waren ja durch den Verband teilweise schon verbunden und auch nicht sonderlich schlimm, jedenfalls nicht so extrem wie die anderen Verletzungen. Sie stützte Goku mit ihren Händen ab um wieder hinter ihm vorzukriechen, wonach sie ihn zärtlich auf den Rücken drückte. Er kniff seine Augen dabei fester zusammen und wendete seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Chi-Chi musterte den unteren Teil seines Körpers. Die restlichen Stücke die sie sich vom Verbandsmull zugeschnitten hatte legte sie einem nach dem anderen auf die Wunden und verband diese, bis die größten Verletzungen verbunden waren. Auf die restlichen kleinen Kratzer und Schrammen so wie auf seine Knie klebte sie Pflaster. Nun hatte sie alle Verletzungen verbunden doch schon durch einige schimmerte ganz schwach Blut, jedenfalls hatten die meisten Blutungen gestoppt. 

Sie lächelte zufrieden, doch als sie zu Goku aufsah veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig, denn er kämpfte immer noch mit dem Schmerz auch wenn die Wunden nun verbunden waren. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, ergriff seine Hand, die sie sachte drückte. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie ihm erneut über die Wange und durchs Haar. Er zitterte aus Schmerz, aber diesmal auch weil er fror. Chi-Chi merkte dies sofort und holte die Decke, die unterhalb des Bettes lag hervor. Doch jetzt erst merkte sie das, dass Laken auf dem er die ganz Zeit lag relativ blutig war. Sie konnte ihn unmöglich darauf liegen lassen!!! Liebevoll strich sie ihm durchs Haar und lies ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn ruhen. 

**„Ich weiß das du Schmerzen hast aber du musst kurz aufstehen.** **Das Laken ist ganz verblutet ich kann dich da nicht draufliegen lassen. Glaubst du das schaffst du wenn ich dir helfe?"**

Goku wendete stockend seinen Kopf zu ihr, seine Augen flimmerten und er öffnete sie ein Stück um sie anzusehen. Auf seinen Lippen bildet sich ein mildes Lächeln, doch er versuchte erst gar nicht etwas zu sagen sondern nickte nur schwach. Goku stütze sich schwerfällig auf die Ellenbogen. Chi-Chi half ihm sich aufzusetzen, er verzog dabei sein Gesicht und wimmerte hörbar auf, jede kleine Bewegung schmerzte ihm. Darauf schob er seine Beine langsam vom Bett bis sie auf dem Boden standen. Chi-Chi legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn, mit der anderen Hand drückte sie sehr vorsichtig auf seine Brust. Goku erhob seinen rechten Arm um sich auf ihrer Schulter abzustützen.

**„Geht's Goku-san?"** Fragte sie etwas besorgt, da man in seinem Gesicht den Schmerz den er spürte förmlich sehen konnte.

Erneut nickte er nur, gezwungen öffnet er ein Auge und blickte seitlich zu ihr herab. Er war froh das sie da war, das sie wegen ihm ins Jenseits gekommen war! Auch wenn er immer wieder darüber nachdachte was Enma tun wird, denn bis jetzt hatte er sich nicht blicken lassen, somit wusste ja Goku nicht was abgegangen war. Er hatte zwar während der Bestrafung gewusst das Enma da ist aber nicht das er die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte. Das einzigste was er sich denken konnte das er sie ebenfalls bestrafen wird, weil sie hierher gekommen war. Er war sich zumindest sicher, denn sie war inzwischen schon länger hier als er im Diesseits. 

Er kniff seine Augen zu, versuchte sich anzuheben, Chi-Chi half ihm dabei und setze ihn auf dem kleinen Hocker ab. Sie lies ihn los, er stütze sich darauf mit einem Arm am Bettrahmen ab. Chi-Chi wand sich besorgt zu ihm. Er saß mit gesenktem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen da. Sie drehte sich zum Bett um, zog das Lacken ab und da ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb da das Kissen auch ziemlich schmutzig war zog sie dies auch ab, die große Decke breitet sie auf dem Bett aus, so das hinten an der Wand (rechts vom Bett her) noch genug Decke war damit sie ihn später zudecken konnte. Als sie sich darauf zu ihm wendete, sah sie wie sein ganzer Körper zitterte, langsam ging sie in die Hocke und stütze sich vorsichtig auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Reagierend darauf hob Goku zögernd seinen Kopf, er versuchte zu lächeln aber seine Schmerzen waren einfach zu stark um es lange zu halten. Chi-Chi atmete besorgt auf, hob dann aber ihre Hände und nahm sein Gesicht in sie. Goku öffnete leicht seine Augen aber bevor er Chi-Chi richtig sehen konnte spürte er wie sie ihn sanft küsste, seine Augen schloss er darauf automatisch wieder und genoss es. Nach einigen Minuten löste sie sich und stand auf. Sie ging neben ihn, hob seinen rechten Arm an und legte diesen um ihre Schulter, mit ihrem linken Arm hielt sie ihn fest.

**„Komm Goku.** **Jetzt kannst du dich wieder hinlegen."**

Er erhob sich stockend, wobei er seine Augen fest zukniff, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Sie half ihm und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab, lies ihn darauf los damit er sich hinlegen konnte was er noch alleine schaffte. Chi-Chi atmete erleichtert auf, denn gleich nachdem er ruhig dalag veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen waren nun nicht mehr so stark zugekniffen aber er zitterte immer noch. Sie holte sich die Decke von der Seite und zog sie über ihn. 

Danach lies sie ihn erst einmal in ruhe, um den Raum etwas aufzuräumen. Die verschmutzten Laken wie auch der Überzug des Kissens schmiss sie hinter das Bett auf seine nun zerschnittenen Kleider. Seine Schuhe lies sie dort auch stehen stellte aber ihre dazu. Den Verbandskasten und das was noch so rumlag wie die Schere schmiss sie hinein und stellte ihn auf den runden Tisch gegenüber vom Bett. Das Stück ihres Kleides das sie abgerissen hatte warf sie in den Mülleimer unter dem Waschbecken, auch das Wasser darin was sich völlig rot gefärbt hatte lies sie ablaufen und wischte die restlichen Blutspuren weg. Fertig! (Ja, ja... so ist sie nun mal, immer schön ordentlich! ^^°)

Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmer setze sie sich zurück auf den Hocker neben Goku und nahm seine Hand. Er spürt es, drückte ihr Hand darauf stärker. Sie zog seine Hand sachte an ihr Gesicht, doch wand ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Er atmete ziemlich ruhig aber tief und hörbar, das lag jedoch eher daran da es im Raum still war, bis Gokus schwache Stimme diese Stille brach.

**„Danke Chi² das du mir geholfen hast. Aber.... aber...du... solltest jetzt gehen...... ich..... ich komm schon.... allein klar."**

Chi-Chi blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an, da sie aus seiner Stimme heraus keine Emotionen erkennen konnte, weil diese viel zu schwach und leise war. Und da seine Augen zu waren konnte sie auch nichts in ihnen erkennen. Sie zögerte antwortete dann aber im gleichem ruhigen Ton.

**„Nein ich gehe nicht! Und du brauchst auch gar nicht erst etwas dagegen sagen! Ich bleibe noch etwas bei dir und dieser Enma kann mich ruhig bestrafen das ist mir egal,** **er hat mich schon genug verletzt......"**

Goku öffnete schwerfällig seine Augen. **„Uhmhh....was...** **meinst du damit?"**

Chi-Chi sah Goku etwas überrascht in die Augen, offenbar hatte er keine Ahnung davon gehabt das Enma ihn die ganz Zeit während der Bestrafung beobachtet hatte. Sie blinzelte kurz aber entschloss sich dann es ihm zu sagen. 

**„Ehmm..... na ja offenbar weißt du es nicht aber Enma hat dir die ganz Zeit während der Bestrafung zugesehen, das glaube ich zumindest. Einer der blauen Männer hat mich in den Raum geführt wo Enma war und dort waren lauter Bildschirme.... und...** **und....."**

Sie schaffte es nicht mehr weiterzureden, denn schon allein die Erinnerung daran trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und küsste sanft Gokus Hand die sie inzwischen mit beiden Händen hielt. Einige Tränen tropften auf seine Hand, er ahnte schon was geschehen war. Alles deutet darauf hin und allein schon weil sie so schnell nach dem letzten Angriff bei ihm war lies ihn das glauben. Er war sich sicher deshalb fragte er erst gar nicht danach ob er richtig lag und schloss seine Augen wieder.

_ Sie hat den letzen Angriff gesehen.. wie...wie konnte er das nur zulassen... war das nun nicht genug Strafe ich könnte ihn.... wieso..... das werde ich ihm nicht verzeihen,_ _es kann kein Zufall gewesen sein!!!! _

Beide schwiegen, bis Chi-Chi etwas bemerkte das sie die ganz Zeit völlig übersehen hatte. Sie hielt Gokus Hand sachte mit ihrer rechten Hand fest und betrachtete sein Handgelenk. Da war ein runder durchsichtiger Aufkleber. Sie sah kurz zu Goku auf der regte sich aber nicht. Sie wusste nicht so recht was das sein sollte und für was. Mit einem Finger tippte sie den Aufkleber an, Goku reagierte darauf sofort und riss die Augen auf, seine Hand zitterte. Chi-Chi zuckte zusammen dann schaute sie zu ihm, doch bevor sie fragen konnte was das war sprach Goku, aber nur in einem Flüstern um seine Kraft zu schonen die ihm noch blieb.

**„Lass das bitte es.... es tut höllisch weh. Da..... da sind Nadeln dran!!!....Hm... fragst dich sicherlich für was die Dinger sind......** **verflixte Aufkleber........"**

Chi-Chi blinzelte etwas verwirrt. **„Nadeln aber wo den?"** Sie drehte vorsichtig seine Hand um es genauer zu sehen. **„Und wissen würde ich schon gern für was das ist."**

Goku schloss seine Augen wieder er war eh schon schwach genug, das Reden fiel ihm langsam schwer aber er wollte wach bleiben solang sie noch bei ihm blieb. Er hob seine andere Hand an um ihr zu zeigen das er dort auch so einen Aufkleber hatte. Sie sah kurz hin, bis er seine Hand senkte. Er antwortete ihr mit leiser Stimme. 

**„Ja Nadeln.... du weißt ja..... wie ich.... wie ich die hasse.... aber Enma hat es..... erst während der Bestrafung gesagt....... Du siehst doch das........** **das Blut unter dem Aufkleber..... das..... das beweist es. Und...... für was die sind???.... Wie soll ich sagen..... damit ich WEHRLOS bin....... oder besser war........"**

Chi-Chi hatte bei dem letzten Satz die leichte Erhöhung in seiner Stimme erkannt, sie wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sein Stolz war dadurch ziemlich angekratzt worden, wenn nicht fast gebrochen. Sie atmete kurz auf und zog seine Hand wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie wollte etwas sagen aber plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Beide sahen auf, sie öffnete sich quietschend.

_UND wieder bin ich fies....^^...hehe... ach was ne aber ich suchte schon die ganze Zeit einen guten Schnitt. Aber dafür ist es wenigstens wieder etwas länger geworden als Kappie 5. ^^ Hehe... also ja wer kommt wohl da jetzt rein? Ist es Enma? (Eigentlich logisch aber lasst euch überraschen) Und wenn ja, was wird er dann mit Chi-Chi machen? Sie auch bestrafen oder nicht? Hehe...^^ So lassen wir dat mal. Zu diesem Kappie zurück. ^^ Ja eigentlich finde ich es mal wieder etwas unsinnig aber eigentlich ganz niedlich was ich da so alles runtergeschreibselt habe. Lassen wir das ich überlasse das euch was ihr dazu sagt. ^^ Also BITTE, BITTE, BITTE reviewen.^^ *ganz lieb guckt* ^^°°° _

**_Dankeschöns /_**_ **Antworten von K.5**_

__

**_Meiko:_**_ Tja Meikolein... ich bin eben sehr fies! Muss doch Spannung erzeugen! XD Hehe.. also gell bring mich jetzt nicht um, denn ich weiß das es in dem Kapitel nicht anders war! ^^°°°°°°°° Hoffe trotzdem das es dir gefallen hat! ^^° Freu mich auf deinen Review! __^.^_

**_Jenny:_**_ Na du!!! Gehts dir gut? ^.^ Hehe ich warte immer noch auf deine MAIL! XP Na ja mal zurück zum Thema! ^^° Hehe.... ich hoffe dir hat das Kapitel auch gefallen auch wenn's wohl doch etwas langweilig war! ^^°°° *tropf*  Na ja freu mich auf deinen Review! ^^ Und tut mir leid wenn's mal wieder so lange gedauert hat mit einem neuen Kappie! ^^°_

**_A/N:_**_ Noch was ich bin mir ehrlich nicht so ganz sicher wie viele Kappies das noch werden. Na ja sagen wir mal so ich habe noch einige Ziele die ich erreichen will aber ich weiß echt nicht wie viel noch, also fragt mich erst gar nicht. Ich hoffe das es jedenfalls zu meinem und eurem Vergnügen noch mehr wird. ^^ Hmm..... aber ich denke noch zwei Kappies oder so kann auch mehr oder weniger werden..... keine Ahnung. ^^°°°°°°° Ich verspreche nichts nur mal so als Info. ^-^v_

_Bye Yanni-chan ^.^_


	7. Negotiations and also a final Goodbye

_Konnichi-wa!! ^^_ _Sodala wieder ein neues Kappie UND diesmal schneller, viel schneller! XD Hehe..... ja ich weiß mal wieder nicht was ich sagen soll. ^^°°° Deshalb sag ich mal gar nix dazu und fange gleich an. ^^ Mal sehen wie weit ich hier komme. __^^_

_R&R_ _^____^_

**Kapitel 7 – Negotiations and also a final Goodbye**

_*Rückblick*_

Er antwortete ihr mit leiser Stimme. 

**„Ja Nadeln.... du weißt ja..... wie ich.... wie ich die hasse.... aber Enma hat es..... erst während der Bestrafung gesagt....... Du siehst doch das........ das Blut unter dem Aufkleber..... das..... das beweist es. Und...... für was die sind???.... Wie soll ich sagen.....** **damit ich WEHRLOS bin....... oder besser war........"**

Chi-Chi hatte bei dem letzten Satz die leichte Erhöhung in seiner Stimme erkannt, sie wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sein Stolz war dadurch ziemlich angekratzt worden, wenn nicht gar fast gebrochen. Sie atmete kurz auf und zog seine Hand wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie wollte etwas sagen aber plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Beide sahen auf, sie öffnete sich quietschend.

_*Rückblick ende*_

Die Tür quietschte lauter und Goku schien schon zu wissen wer reinkommen würde. Chi-Chi sah etwas überrascht aus, da nicht wie vermutet Enma reinkam sonder eines der blauen Wesen die am PC gesessen hatten. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Das blaue Wesen trat neben Chi-Chi, es hatte etwas in der Hand, das wie eine Nadel aussah aber keine war, eher ein ziemlich dünner Eisenstift ohne Spitze. Chi-Chi sah zum Wesen auf, das darauf auf Gokus Hand zeigte. Goku indessen verstand schon was es wollte. Er drehte automatisch seinen Kopf zur Seite, weil er schon gar nicht sehen wollte wie das Wesen die Aufkleber entfernte, den Schmerz zu spüren war genug. 

Chi-Chi blickte zu Goku und wieder zum Wesen zurück, dann verstand sie was es wollte und lies Gokus Hand langsam los. Das Wesen umfasste seine Hand und drehte sie in die richtige Position. Es hielt sie ziemlich fest so das er keine Bewegung machen konnte, es wusste wohl genau was es tat und wie Goku darauf reagieren würde. Vorsichtig drückte es den kleinen Eisenstift in die Mitte des Aufklebers. Goku zuckte zusammen, seine Hand zitterte und er kniff die Augen zu. Hätte er noch genug Kraft,  zöge er wahrscheinlich seine Hand weg. Er spürte wie sich die Nadeln mit einem Ruck aus seinem Fleisch lösten, aber der Schmerz den er in diesem Moment verspürte, konnte er nicht unterdrücken und schrie so laut es ihm noch gelang auf. Chi-Chi zuckte zusammen, sprang auf, um das Wesen von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten doch bevor sie dazu kam sah sie wie sich der Aufkleber löste. Das Wesen schaute sie kurz an, nahm dann aber den Aufkleber von Gokus Handgelenk ab. 

Aus den nun bleibenden kleinen Löchern der Einstichstellen der Nadeln floss Blut. Chi-Chi blinzelte das Wesen kurz etwas verwirrt an holte sich dann aber noch einmal den Verbandskasten. Die Kreatur wartete solang bis sie Gokus rechte Hand verbunden hatte. Sie legte sie vorsichtig nieder, danach sah sie noch mal zum Wesen, dann aber zurück zu Goku, der einen ziemlich gequälten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Besorgt blickte sie auf ihn herab, er wimmerte immer noch leicht doch wahrscheinlich würde sie gleich noch einmal seinen Schmerzensschrei hören müssen, da das Wesen sich nun an sein linkes Handgelenk machte. Es wiederholte das Gleiche, mit dem gleichen festen Griff, Goku schrie abermals auf doch dann versagte seine Stimme aber er zitterte und wimmerte schwach. Chi-Chi sah besorgt aus, doch dann sprach das Wesen in einem sachten Tonfall und lenkte sie kurz von ihrer Besorgnis ab. 

**„Keine Sorge es wird ihm bald besser gehen. Meister Enma wird auch gleich kommen."**

Chi-Chi blinzelte doch eigentlich war ihr Enma egal. Sie sah zu Goku der sich langsam wieder beruhigte, sein gewimmere stoppte bis sie nur noch seinen ruhigen Atem wahrnehmen konnte. Sie lächelte mild und verband auch sein linkes Handgelenk. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig in seine zurück. Indessen hatte das blaue Wesen den Raum lautlos verlassen.

Chi-Chi hatte dies nicht mal bemerkt, denn ihre Sorge um Goku war im Moment stärker. Ihr selbst hatte jeder schmerzhafte Aufschrei von ihm unendlich im Herzen geschmerzt. Sie senkte ihren Kopf leicht und schloss die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich noch so gut an Vergangenes, langsam verstand sie etwas, das für sie damals unverständlich war. Sie hatte Goku einmal vor sehr langer Zeit etwas gefragt doch seine Reaktion sowie seine Antwort hatte sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht verstanden. Aber langsam wurde es ihr klar. Damals hatte sie ihn gefragt wieso er sie nicht in einen Kampf mitnähme. Er hatte sie darauf geschockt aber ziemlich erstaunt angesehen und sich einfach weggedreht. Trotzdem eine direkte Antwort hatte er ihr nicht gegeben nur dazu gemeint: **_´´Ich will nicht, das du leidest wegen mir. ``_** Dieser Satz war ihr bis heute nicht klar gewesen obwohl sie schon einmal einen Kampf miterlebt hatte. Sie verstand es bis heute nicht. Das damals mit Piccolo war harmlos gegen diese Schmerzensschreie die sie seit dem sie hier im Jenseits war von ihm gehört hatte. Und allein was sie hatte sehen müssen, seit dem sie hier war, lies sie aus der Trance, in die sie für nur einen Moment gefallen war, wieder erwachen.

Etwas verwirrt sah sie zu Goku auf, der zu ihrem Überraschen sie mit leicht geöffneten Augen ansah, er lächelte mild, man konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen das er müde war, aber offenbar wehrte sich sein Geist dagegen einzuschlafen. Sie lächelte zurück, blickte aber direkt in seine Augen, diese glänzten. Sie kannte dieses Glänzen nur zu gut, denn es sollte wohl hier heißen das es ihm besser ging und weil sie hier war wohl noch besser, auch wenn er müde war, der Schmerz in seinem Körper lies langsam nach, dennoch würde er wieder kommen. 

Goku drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Sie lächelte nur, hob dann aber ihre linke Hand, mit der sie darauf vorsichtig durch seine Haare fuhr. Er schloss automatisch seine Augen, denn er hatte es schon immer gemocht, wenn sie dies tat, es war so beruhigend. Chi-Chi musste nur lächeln als er sich leicht gegen ihre Hand lehnte und ihre Zärtlichkeit genoss. Für einen Moment konnte man ihm nichts anmerken das er immer noch schmerzen hatte, erst im folgenden Augenblick meldeten sich die Schmerzen zurück, indem Goku zuckte und seine Augen fester zusammenkniff. Sie spürte wie der Griff seiner Hand stärker wurde. Für einige Minuten durchzog dieser Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper, wie eine Welle, doch dann lies er erneut nach. Gokus Griff lies locker, mit einem erleichterten Aufatmer zeigte er Chi-Chi das es besser war, denn er konnte spüren das sie sich sorgte auch wenn er sie nicht ansah. 

Einige Minuten durchzog die Stille den Raum, nur seinen etwas schweren aber ruhigen Atem konnte man hören, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Chi-Chi drehte ihren Kopf zur Tür, Goku indessen lies es sein, nur seine nun geöffneten Augen bewegten sich in die Richtung. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Enma trat ein, doch zur Verwunderung von den Beiden trat auch Meister Kaio ein, der die Tür hinter sich lautlos schloss. Goku blinzelte schwach, Chi-Chi jedoch sah den kleinen, dicken Mann etwas irritiert an.

_ Wer ist den das_ _nun??? _

Bevor sie ihren Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte gab Meister Kaio ihr die Antwort auf ihre gedankliche Frage. 

**„Ich bin Meister Kaio,** **der Herrscher über die nördliche Galaxie."**

Chi-Chi blinzelte Meister Kaio etwas verunsichert an, blickte dann zu Goku, der lächelte und darauf leise sprach:

**„Was.... was macht ihr den hier...** **Meister Kaio?"**

Meister Kaio wand sich zu Goku und betrachtete ihn etwas genauer. 

**„Nicht viel, Enma sagte ich solle kommen.....** **eigentlich wollte ich nur sehen wie es dir geht ich weiß ja was du hinter dir hast," sein Blick schweifte zu Chi-Chi und seine Stimme wurde leiser, „und was sie hinter sich hat."**

Chi-Chi sah den kleinen Mann skeptisch an, ihr vertrauen zu anderen war nicht gerade groß und dieser Mann hatte etwas komisches an sich. Egal solang Goku ihn kannte war es in Ordnung. 

Enma hatte bis jetzt nichts gesagt doch nun sprach er, doch nicht wütend.

**„Darf ich mal unterbrechen."** Sein Blick schweifte zu Chi-Chi, die darauf aber aggressiv zu dem Riesen aufschaute. Er lenkte seinen Blick zu Goku der müde und schwach zu ihm aufsah.

**„Du weißt wieso ich hier bin.** **Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht was ich mit ihr machen soll, eigentlich muss ich sie auch bestrafen, das weißt du."**

Goku lächelte erst aber dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen verengten sich, Wut spiegelte sich darin, er hatte nicht vergessen was Chi-Chi ihm erzählt hatte. Er war wütend allein schon weil sie genau das, was er immer verhindern wollte, dass sie noch einmal sehen musste wie er litt. Deswegen hatte er damals so indirekt geantwortet, er wollte nie wieder das sie das sehen musste, doch Enma hatte genau das bewirkt und somit nicht nur seinen Körper und seinen Stolz verletzt sondern auch seine Seele. 

Goku versuchte sich aufzustützen, aber schaffte es nur mit Chi-Chis Hilfe die ihn mit ihrem Arm, den sie vorsichtig an seinen Rücken gelegt hatte, aufrecht hielt. Plötzlich durchzog ihn Schmerz durch die linke Seite seiner Taille und er kniff die Augen für einem Moment zusammen, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder, sein Blick war nicht verändert. Chi-Chi kannte diesen Blick, auch wenn er ihn selten, zumindest bei ihr, hatte. Enma sah Goku etwas erstaunt an, da er diesen Blick auch nur zu gut kannte, viele hatten ihn schon so angesehen aber noch nie fühlte er sich so komisches wie jetzt. Goku schluckte dann aber sprach er, zwar nicht gerade laut aber für die im Raum Befindlichen recht gut hörbar.

**„Wieso nachdenken, da braucht man nicht mehr nachdenken hast du ihr nicht schon genug Schmerz zugeführt? Hast du sie nicht schon genug gestraft? Wie konntest du sie zusehen lassen? Du sagst eigentlich müsste sie bestraft werden findest du nicht das es schon genug war?** **Du hast nicht nur Chi-Chi damit verletzt sonder auch mich, ich wollte genau DAS immer verhindern. Und außerdem du kannst sie nicht bestrafen auch wenn du es wolltest."**

Goku verstummte. Chi-Chi blickte ihn etwas verblüfft von der Seite an, noch nie hatte sie ihn so reden hören. In seiner Stimme, obwohl diese nicht gerade laut war, konnte man soviel heraushören. Und somit hatte sie auch eine Bestätigung für die Vermutung was der Satz von damals bedeuten sollte. Enma indessen sah Goku genauso fassungslos an, und auch Meister Kaio hatte den gleichen verblüfften Blick wie er. Meister Kaio wollte schon etwas sagen aber kam nicht dazu weil Enma das Wort ergriff.

**„Ich bin entsetzt wie kannst du so mit mir reden!!!!!!!!!!** **Ok ich weiß das es nicht gerade edel war. Eigentlich hätte sie eine viel härtere Strafe wie du verdient weil sie schon länger hier ist. Und sag mir mal bitte wieso ich sie nicht bestrafen kann?"**

Chi-Chi blinzelte etwas irritiert, inzwischen fühlte sie sich wie ein Gegenstand um den die beiden stritten. Sie wollte etwas erwidern aber dann sah sie wie Goku leicht grinste. 

**„Wieso? Das kann ich dir sagen..... ganz einfach....** **wenn du sie bestrafen würdest, könntest du damit ein neues Leben vernichten das ist dir nicht erlaubt und ich würde es auch niemals zulassen."**

Chi-Chi errötete leicht aber spürte dann wie Goku seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch schob und sie dort ruhen lies. Enma blinzelte fassungslos, erst verstand er nicht ganz recht von was Goku da redete, aber dann als er sah wie Goku seine Hand auf ihren Bauch schob verstand er. Er blinzelte Meister Kaio an, der genauso überrascht dastand wie er. Enma wand sich Goku wieder zu der seine Augen inzwischen auf Chi-Chi fixiert hatte. Da er merkte das Goku ihm wohl nicht mehr **zuhören wollte wendete er sich zu Chi-Chi, die ihn darauf selbst etwas erstaunt ansah.**

**„Du bist also** **schwanger?"**

Chi-Chis Wangen wurde leicht rosa, sie antwortete ihm**: „Ja bin ich."**

Enma verschränkte seine Arme. **„Dann ist das geregelt ich kann dich nicht bestrafen auch wenn ich es wollte, denn wie Son-Goku sagte es ist mir verboten und es wäre wenn viel zu riskant. Aber ich versichern dir nicht wenn** **du stirbst das ich die Strafe nicht wieder aufnehme."**

Chi-Chi hob ihre Augenbrauen an dann blickte sie zu Goku der darauf erst noch mal ihr in die Augen blickte, darauf aber mit einem festen Blick zu Enma aufsah. Enma sah ihn an und konnte in Gokus Augen etwas erkennen das er nicht aussprechen wollte vor Chi-Chi. Er hörte wie Goku den Satz in Gedanken sprach ohne das sie ihn hören konnte.

_ Lass sie ich übernehme ihre Strafe wenn du es wirklich willst,_ _denn in meiner Ansicht hast du sie schon genug verletzt. _

Enma lächelte dann wendete er sich aber wieder zu Chi-Chi.

**„Ich möchte das du jetzt gehst wie du siehst ist Son-Goku hier gut aufgehoben.** **Uranai Baba wartete oben auf dich."**

Chi-Chi blickte den Herrn der Unterwelt kurz an, aber dann wieder zu Goku, der nur etwas traurig lächelte. Ihr Blick schweifte wieder zu Enma und Meister Kaio, die immer noch im Zimmer waren. Ihr Blick verriet schon was sie sagen wollte, daher musste sie es nicht erst aussprechen. Die Beiden verschwanden lautlos aus dem Raum. 

Jetzt waren sie allein, stille durchbrach den Raum. Beide blickten nur in die Augen des anderen. Chi-Chi lies Goku langsam wieder in die Matratze zurücksacken und beugte sich über ihn. Sie wusste das es jetzt das letzte Mal sein wird, für eine lange Zeit zumindest, das sie ihn sehen konnte. Nur Bilder und Erinnerungen würden ihn in ihrem Gedächtnis erhalten aber auch etwas Ungeahntes. Unbemerkt rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie hätte nie gedacht das sie dieses Gefühl noch einmal erleben musste, das letzte Mal war es, als sie noch ein Kind war und ihre Mutter starb. Damals hatte sie genau das gleiche schreckliche Gefühl des Abschiedes, es schmerzte fürchterlich und jetzt auch. Ab diesem Tag hatte sie sich geschworen das sie nie mehr diesen Schmerz erleiden wollte und baute ein starkes Schild um sich auf aber nur äußerlich.

Goku sah in ihre Augen, wie dieses starke Schild langsam zerbrach. Er kannte sie jetzt lang genug um ihre Gefühle zu verstehen. Er hatte zwar nur einmal mit ihr über ihre Mutter geredet aber das reichte er wusste selbst wie es war ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und wie sehr es schmerzte einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Er verstand sie und ihre Gefühle. Jedes Mal wenn er in ihre Augen blickte sah er dieses Feuer das niemals erlischen würde, das starke Feuer ihres Schutzschildes, doch sobald solche Situationen eintraten wurde das Feuer immer schwächer und droht zu erlischen. 

Goku schluckte leicht, ihm selbst rannen vereinzelt Tränen aus den Augen, doch er wusste das er irgendwann wieder zurück kommen wird, irgendwann und irgendwo. Er schloss seine Augen und signalisierte ihr mit einem sachten Händedruck seine Bitte. Chi-Chi lächelte traurig beugte sich darauf aber ein Stück weiter nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft. Minuten vergingen ohne das die Beiden sich vom anderen lösten, sie genossen es. Erst als Goku erneut Chi-Chis Hand fester drückte lösten sich ihre Lippen von seinen. Ihre Gesichter waren dicht beieinander, nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Goku lächelte ermüdet, sprach leise:

**„Du... du.... solltest jetzt** **gehen."**

Chi-Chi erhob ihren Oberkörper langsam bliebe aber mir gesenktem Kopf sitzen, neue Tränen traten aus ihren Augen. Goku lächelte schwach hob dann aber seine linke Hand an und wischte die Nässe aus ihrem Gesicht.

**„Nicht weinen.... ich... ich... komme doch wieder.....** **irgendwann.... ich habe es dir versprochen schon vergessen."**

Chi-Chi sah zögernd zu ihm auf. **„Hehe.. nein ich habe es nicht vergessen.** **Ich warte auf dich, ich werde immer auf dich warten."**

Damit stand sie auf, beugte sich noch ein letztes Mal über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. Darauf schluckte sie und entfernte sich mit kleinen Schritten rückwärts von ihm. Seine Hand lies sie allmählich mit jedem kleinen Schritt los. Goku streckte seine Hand soweit es im gelang aus, bis sich nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Mit einem letzen Schritt lies sie seine Hand los, schnappte sich ihre Schuhe und wich weiter zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Tür stand. Tränen flossen unwillkürlich ihr Wangen hinab. Sie sah wie Goku damit kämpfte die Augen noch solang offen zu halten bis sie ging. Leise unhörbar für ihn flüsterte sie:

**„Lebwohl Goku,** **bis zum Tag an dem wir uns wieder sehen werden."**

Darauf verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. Goku fielen die Augen zu, er spürte wie heiße Tränen seine Haut benetzten, doch er war zu müde um sie zu unterdrücken, wieso auch! Mit einem letzten zufriedenen Lächeln schlief er erschöpft ein.

_WWWÄÄÄHHHHHHH... ich hasse Abschiede. T.T ....... Mir sind selber die Tränen gekommen als ich das geschrieben habe. *SCHNIIIEEFFF* Ok muss mich wieder einkriegen. So ja hmm.. wie geht's wohl weiter??? Hehe.. das weiß ich selber nicht direkt. Aber keine Sorge zwei Ziele habe ich noch und die will ich erreichen. Es geht dem Ende zu. Ich hoffe ein Kapitel kriege ich noch zustanden na ja jedenfalls bin ich richtig Stolz das diese FF so lang geworden ist, hätte ich anfangs nie gedacht aber mir sind zwischendurch so viele Ideen zugeflogen. Na ja klingt jetzt für euch vielleicht komisch aber für mich ist es lang da ich noch nie eine längere FF geschrieben habe, ist die Erste. ^^°°°_ _Ok lass ich das mal. Freut euch aufs nächste und vielleicht letzte Kappie. ^^ Und vergesst nicht zu reviewen. ^_______________^_

**_Dankeschöns /_** **_Antworten von K.6_**

**_Meiko:_**_ Na du! Hehe.. ja, ja ich weiß das ich ein Biest bin, K-chan sagt das ständig und hat es auch schon zu spüren bekommen! XD  Und wie du so schön gesagt hast habe ich dein Angebot angenommen! Das heißt du bist die Erste die das lesen darf, oder besser schon gelesen hat! ^.^.. Ja, ja... ^-^ So aber ich kann doch hoffentlich trotzdem noch auf deine Reviews hoffen oder!?!?! ^-^_

**_Jenny:_**_ Tze tze tze.... schleim nicht so viel! XD *scherz* Aber freut mich das es dir gefallen hat! Und ich würde mich jetzt nicht wundern wenn du sagen würdest das du lieber nicht wissen wolltest wer angeklopft hat!  XD So ja ich hoffe auf deinen Review! ^^_

**_Medea:_**_ Oh! Eine neue Leserin!?!? ^^ Hehe.. freut mich das es dir gefallen hat! ^.^ Hehehe... ja, ja ich und meine verrückten Sätze... ich weiß, ich weiß... das die vorhanden sind, aber danke das du es mir gesagt hast! Ich hoffe ich wird mich bessern! ^^ Freu mich auf deinen Review! Und öhm.... ich hab dich jetzt mal einfach in meine „FF Leser-Liste" mit aufgenommen, hast du ja sicherlich bemerkt! Aber wenn du das nicht willst dann sag es mir einfach! ^^ _

**_SSJSweety:_**_ Hehe. Bin ja schon dabei! ^.^ Ach und danke für deinen Review! ^^_

**_Wildfang:_**_ Danke für deinen Review und hoffe das dir diese Kapitel auch gefallen hat! ^.^ _

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! _

_Yanni-chan ^o^v_


	8. Hero forever

_Hallo *winke* ^.^ So ja.. also tut mir leid das ich mir schon wieder so lange Zeit gelassen habe, ABER... ich muss arbeiten da hab ich leider nimmer soviel Zeit! ^^° Na ja hehe... hm.. was noch.. mh..... das wird dann wohl das letzte Kapitel, denke ich aber mal abwarten bis ich am Ende bin hehe.. ^^ Also dann wünsche ich mal viel_ _Spaß beim Lesen. ^^_

_R&R_ _^-^_

**Kapitel 8 – Hero forever**

_*Rückblick*_

Damit stand sie auf, beugte sich noch ein letztes Mal über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. Darauf schluckte sie und entfernte sich mit kleinen Schritten rückwärts von ihm. Seine Hand lies sie allmählich mit jedem kleinen Schritt los. Goku streckte seine Hand soweit es im gelang aus, bis sich nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Mit einem letzen Schritt lies sie seine Hand los, schnappte sich ihre Schuhe und wich weiter zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Tür stand. Tränen flossen unwillkürlich ihr Wangen hinab. Sie sah wie Goku damit kämpfte die Augen noch solang offen zu halten bis sie ging. Leise unhörbar für ihn flüsterte sie:

**„Lebwohl Goku, bis zum Tag an dem wir uns wieder sehen** **werden."**

Darauf verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. Goku fielen die Augen zu, er spürte wie heiße Tränen seine Haut benetzten, doch er war zu müde um sie zu unterdrücken, wieso auch! Mit einem letzten zufriedenen Lächeln schlief er erschöpft ein.

_*Rückblick_ _ende*_

Chi-Chi blieb noch für einige Minuten an der Tür gelehnt stehen, immer mehr Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herab und tropften zu Boden. Es schmerzte schrecklich ihn zu verlassen, denn schon allein der Gedanke das sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen wird, auch wenn er ihr es versprochen hatte wieder zu kommen, tat unheimlich weh. Sie hatte sich so oft geschworen sich diesem Gefühl nie mehr hinzugeben doch in diesem Moment war das Schild das sie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, das schon so lange standgehalten hatte, ganz zerbrochen. Langsam sackt sie zu Boden, sie würde am liebsten noch einmal zu ihm reingehen doch dazu war sie viel zu schwach ihn erneut so sehen zu müssen würde nur noch mehr schmerzen als es schon tat. Einige Minuten vergingen in denen sie noch weinend an der Tür lehnte, dann fing sie sich wieder, ihre Gedanken schweiften kurz zu dem Kind das in ihr heranwuchs, schon allein wegen ihm wollte sie nun stark sein. Sie wollte das Goku stolz sein wird wenn er zurückkommt. Nun entschlossen zog sie ihre Schuhe an und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Tür und betrachtete diese. Ein sachtes aber auch trauriges Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

**„Bis irgendwann** **Goku-san!"** Flüsterte sie leise.

Mit diesen letzten Worten ging sie den langen Gang nach oben, sie hatte sich den Weg gemerkt als der kleine blaue Mann mit den Hörnern sie zu Enma geführt hatte. Leise Schritte bewegten sich erst langsam dann aber immer schneller in Richtung Empfangsaal. Sie rannte nicht einmal wissend wieso, sie wollte zurück ins Diesseits. Weg von ihm? War es der Schmerz der sie antrieb oder etwas anderes? Sie wusste es nicht, unbewusst tat sie dies bis man ihre Schritte lauter hören konnte, die sich aber kurz vor dem Ziel wieder verlangsamten, sie blieb an der obersten Treppe für einige Minuten stehen bis sie sich noch ein letztes Mal umdrehte. In ihren Augen sammelten sich erneut Tränen die vereinzelt ihre Wangen hinabflossen, doch sie lächelte. Ihre Lider schlossen sich kurz, die Tränen stoppten, dann wand sie sich nach oben. Mit nun ruhigen Schritten ging sie in die Eingangshalle.

Uranai Baba wartete schon auf sie mit ihrem, aus dem Jenseits ausgeliehenen, Diener. Auch Enma war im Moment mit einer Seele beschäftigt, doch als er Chi-Chi sah stoppte er und wand sich ihr zu. Sie blickte leicht lächelnd auf, er lächelte schwach zurück. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen das etwas anders war, irgendwas war anders aber was? Er öffnete die rechte Schublade seines großen Schreibtisches woraus er etwas zog. Darauf ging er zu Chi-Chi, kniete sich vorsichtig hin und hielt seine nun offene Hand ihr hin. Sie blickte etwas verwirrt auf seine Hand, auf der ein kleines Kästchen lag, kleiner als ein Schuhkarton. Sie sah wieder zu ihm hoch aber wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte. Enma verstand ihre Verwirrtheit und sprach:

**„Nimm es bitte,** **ein kleines Geschenk für dein.. nein für euer Baby."**

Chi-Chi blinzelt etwas misstrauisch. Wieso wollte er ihr nun etwas schenken? Sah er es ein das er falsch gehandelt hatte? Egal, Chi-Chi lächelte und nahm das kleine Kästchen aus Enmas Hand. Dieser lächelte zurück, stand auf und meinte:

**„Wenn du es aufmachst sei vorsichtig es ist zerbrechlich.** **Du musste es einfach neben die Wiege stellen oder wo immer du es haben möchtest."**

Chi-Chi nickte nur als Antwort, worauf sich Enma zurück an seine Arbeit machte.

_ Ich weiß das es falsch war_ _aber ich hoffe das entschädigt es einwenig._

Uranai Baba sah die ganze Zeit vom Eingang her zu, als Chi-Chi auf sie zuging lächelte sie. 

**„Enma hat mir während du noch unten warst alles erzählt.** **Ich weiß das es schmerz aber da musst du durch!"**

Chi-Chi blickte nun missmutig auf, wobei ihre Augen leicht wütend glänzten.

**„Lass die blöden Sprüche du hast keine Ahnung über mich, bring mich einfach zurück ins Diesseits,** **mehr will ich nicht."**

Uranai Baba blickte sie etwas verwundert an, dann machte sie aber eine Kopfbewegung so das ihr Diener Chi-Chi vorsichtig hochnahm. Sie flogen in die gelben Wolken und wie aus dem Nichts verschwanden sie, wenige Sekunden später tauchten sie im Diesseits in der Luft schwebend auf. Chi-Chi öffnete ihre Augen, die sie vorher geschlossen hatte. Sie sah sich kurz um dann blickte sie zu Uranai Baba die gerade nach unten zu ihrem Palast fliegen wollte.

**„Warte mal kurz,"** Uranai Baba drehte sich zu ihr, **„JIN-DU-JUN,"** die kleine gelbe Wolke folgte ihrem Ruf und hielt neben dem Diener an, der Chi-Chi darauf langsam auf die Wolke absetzte, **„danke das du mich ins Jenseits gebracht hast, ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen."**

Uranai Baba blinzelte etwas verwundert lächelte dann aber.

**„Schon** **in Ordnung. Es ist ja alles gut gegangen."**

Chi-Chi lächelte traurig zurück drehte sich dann aber weg und ihre Stimme wurde leiser.

**„Bring mich nach Hause....** **Jin-du-jun."**

Die Wolke gehorchte und raste in die Richtung in der das Son-Haus lag. 

Indessen war Gohan ruckartig aufgewacht. Seine Stirn trug Schweißperlen und für einen Moment wusste er nicht wo er war, bis er seinen Großvater schlafend neben ihm fand. Erleichtert lächelte er aber sofort als er merkte das er wieder in der Realität war erfüllte ihn Trauer. Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, immer mehr, er konnte sie nicht stoppen, wollte sie nicht stoppen. Langsam lies er seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen. Für einige Minuten saß er zitternd da, bis ihm etwas auffiel. 

Draußen war es längst dunkel geworden und im Haus war es still, kein Ton war zu hören nur das knistern des Kamins. Er blickte sich kurz im Raum um, doch er konnte kein Licht in der Küche sehen. Zögernd stand er auf, tapste in Richtung Treppe doch nichts war zu sehen alles dunkel, nicht einmal von oben kam Licht. Er schluckte und fragte sich besorgt wo seine Mutter war. Es war schon so spät wo konnte sie nur sein? Er machte sich sorgen auch wenn sein Großvater gesagt hatte er solle sich nicht sorgen. Leicht verängstigt und mit den schlimmsten Vorahnungen drehte er sich zur Haustür, die plötzlich leicht wackelte. Nun noch mehr verängstig stolperte er einige Schritte zurück. Das Schloss drehte sich um und die Tür öffnete sich. Gohan konnte wegen der Dunkelheit erst nur eine Gestalt erkennen die langsam auf ihn zuging. Mit zitternder Stimme fragte er:

**„Kaa-san??? Bist..... bist....** **bist du.... du es…???"**

Die Gestalt blieb kurz stehen und stellte etwas ab, machte dann aber noch einen Schritt um in den schwachen Lichtkegel zu kommen der aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. In diesem Moment erkannte Gohan die Person. Chi-Chi lächelte sanft, Gohan zitterte stärker, neue Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Chi-Chi ging langsam in die Knie und öffnete ihre Arme. Gohan verstand, mit einem Ruck sprang er auf in die Arme seiner Mutter. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sie aussah, in diesem Moment war für ihn nur wichtig das ihr nichts passiert war. 

Sie drückte ihn sachte gegen ihren Körper, dabei strich sie ihm liebevoll über den Rücken um ihn zu beruhigen, denn er weinte inzwischen stark und genau wie bei Goku half es die Tränen wurden weniger bis er nur noch lautlos wimmerte. Alles war still bis Gohan seinen Kopf zögernd anhob um seine Mutter anzusehen. Er sah sie mit gerötete Augen an, ihre Haare waren offen und sie lächelte schwach. In ihren Augen konnte er so viel erkennen sonst waren diese undurchschaubar und voller Feuer doch jetzt glänzten sie, ein für ihn unbekanntes Glänzen. Er schluckte aber holte dann erst mal Luft um etwas zu sagen.

**„Wo.... wo.... warst du so lang..... Kaa-san?"**

Chi-Chi lächelte traurig überlegte dann aber was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit erzählen das würde ihm im Moment nur noch mehr schmerzen.

**„Das ist eine** **lange Geschichte Gohan!"**

Gohan blinzelte seine Mutter etwas verwirrt an und schluckte.

**„Hat.... hat.... hat es..... es** **was mit Otou-san zu tun?"** Gohan senkte seinen Kopf er hatte diesen Satz nur schwerfällig herausbekommen den sobald er nur an seinen Vater dachte sammelten sich neue Tränen in seinen Augen. Er senkte seinen Kopf tiefer redete aber stotternd weiter.

**„Es...... es tut mir leid Kaa-san..... aber... aber.... wenn... wenn..... ich auf... seine Worte gehört hätte.... dann... dann.... wäre das alles nicht passiert... nur.... nur...... wegen meinem Stolz..... musste....** **musste......"**

Chi-Chi stoppte ihn indem sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Sie hob sachte seinen Kopf an so das er sie ansehen musste, sie lächelte sachte aber auch traurig.

**„Gohan es ist nicht deine Schuld, auch wenn es so ist wie du sagst es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er hat diesen Weg selbst gewählt und daran kannst du nichts ändern. Du bist dafür nicht verantwortlich!!!** **Verstehst du das?"**

Sie wischte die Tränen aus seinen Augen und streichelte sachte über seine Wange.

**„Wenn er jetzt hier wäre wollte er bestimmt nicht das du dir die Schuld gibst. Keiner ist schuld daran und außerdem er wird immer da sein,"** sie hob ihre Hand an und legte diese auf seine Brust an der Stelle wo sein Herz liegt, **"er ist immer da, in deinem Herzen, vergiss es niemals! Und jetzt komm!"**

Gohan lächelte sachte und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen, eigentlich wollte er in diesem Moment stark sein, um seiner Mutter zu helfen doch es war einfach nicht gegangen sondern eher umgekehrt, als er nach Hause gekommen war hatte er nicht mal etwas sagen müssen und sie war zusammengebrochen. Wieso war sie auf einmal so standhaft? Was war geschehen?

Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer wo der Gyuu Maou noch immer schlief. Chi-Chi lächelte und zeigte Gohan mit einer Kopfbewegung das er sich setzen solle. Gohan setzte sich, Chi-Chi kniete sich langsam neben ihren Vater, sie stupste ihn kurz an aber er wollte nicht aufwachen, erst als sie ihm vorsichtig auf die Wange klatschte reagierte er indem seine Augen flimmerten und er sie öffnete. Für einen Moment blinzelte er seine Tochter verwundert an, bis er erkannte das sie es wirklich war. Er sprang auf und umarmte sie stürmisch. Sie schloss dabei ihre Augen, für einem Moment verspürte sie die gleich Wärme wie bei Goku auch wenn sie nicht gleich war. Er löste sich langsam.

**„Wo warst du den? Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht. Und.... und wie siehst du den aus? Bist du verletzt? Ist alles in Ordnung..."**

Sie lächelte nur... **„Ja Otou-san es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin nicht verletzt."**

**„Ja aber von wem ist dann das Blut an deinen Kleidern?** **Und..."**

**„Tou-san!!!,"** sie schielte zu Gohan, **„das ist doch jetzt unwichtig ich bin da oder. Später vielleicht!"**

Sie blickte zu Gohan der ziemlich erschöpft und müde aussah auch wenn er fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen hatte. Sie stand auf:

**„Ich würde sagen du gehst ins Bett Gohan es ist schon spät, ruhe dich aus, du auch Vater."** Als sie dies sagte strich sie Gohan durchs Haar. Für einem Moment als er zu ihr aufblickte erkannte sie Goku in diesen Augen, genau die selben Augen, der selbe unschuldige Ausdruck doch im Moment spiegelte sich in seinen Augen tiefe Trauer. Sie sah langsam auf machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür worauf Gohan aufstand. Er schritt langsam in Richtung Treppe.

**„Gohan!"**

Er drehte seinen Kopf. **„Ja** **Kaa-san."**

**„Schlaf gut und mache dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber ich weiß das es schwer ist aber ich verspreche dir er kommt wieder, irgendwann!** **Ich glaube fest daran! Sei stark!"**

Gohan spürte wie Tränen seine Haut benetzten, doch er unterdrückte sie nicht, nickte nur. Er glaubte daran, auch wenn es anfangs unwahrscheinlich war. Sie hatte mit diesem Satz seinen Glauben nur noch mehr gefestigt. Er drehte sich weg und rannte nach oben in sein Zimmer worauf er sich aufs Bett fallen lies. Für einige Minuten lag er noch wach bis ihn der Schlaf übermannte. Er war eingeschlafen, doch Tränen schlichen sich immer noch unbemerkt seine Wangen herab.

Chi-Chi blickte noch zur Treppe und für einen Augenblick war sie abwesend bis sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.

**„Chi-Chi? Was ist nun passiert wo warst du?** **Und woher ist das Blut an deinen Kleidern?"**

Chi-Chi blinzelte ihn etwas verwundert an drehte sich von ihm weg zum Fenster, das offen stand, kühle Nachtluft streifte ihre Haut.

**„Wo ich war? Im Himmel."** Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm, er blinzelte sie verwirrt an. **„Eh.. du ..du warst im Himmel..... ja aber.... wie... eh..... du willst mir doch nicht sagen das...** **das..."**

**„Vergiss es, unwichtig wo ich war, einzig und allein was jetzt zählt ist weiterzuleben. Ich werde auf Goku warten egal wie lange es dauert!"** Darauf schritt sie aus dem Wohnzimmer, sie hob das Kästchen was sie vorhin abgestellt hatte auf und ging die Treppe hinauf. **„Gute Nacht Tou-san."**

Der Gyuu Maou blinzelte etwas verwundert. Noch nie hatte sie so geredet normalerweise war sie bei solchen Sachen in sich geschlossen und redete nicht darüber aber diesmal. Was war nur geschehen? Er machte sich sorgen deshalb blieb er einfach mal hier es war eh zu spät um ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Er legte sich auf die Couch wo vorher Gohan geschlafen hatte. Wenige Minuten später war er schnarchend eingeschlafen.

Chi-Chi tapste fast lautlos im Haus umher. Sie wollte sich erst noch duschen und ihre Kleider an denen das Blut von Goku klebte verstauen. Leise schlich sie ins Bad zog sich aus legte aber ihre Kleider sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute diese in einem Karton. Sie wollte die Kleider nicht waschen allein schon weil sein Geruch noch daran war.

Sie drehte das Wasser der Dusche auf und stellte sich darunter. Das Wasser durchnässte sie, das Blut was immer noch an ihren Händen klebte verschwand langsam. Sie hob ihren im Moment gesenkten Kopf an, ihr gingen in diesem Moment so viele Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, alte Erinnerungen. Sie würde alles tun um sie noch einmal zu erleben. Für einige Minuten blieb sie noch ruhig stehen bis sie anfing sich richtig zu waschen um den ganzen Schmutz, Schweiß und das Blut von ihrem Körper zu entfernen. Vorsichtig fuhr sie dabei über ihren Bauch. Man konnte natürlich noch nichts sehen. Sie schloss ihre Augen behielt aber ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch. Für einen Moment konnte sie die Bilder sehen die ihr Goku gezeigt hatte um ihr die Schwangerschaft zu beweisen. 

Sie lächelte drehte das Wasser ab, schnappte sich ein Handtuch, das sie zuvor neben an der Außenwand aufgehängt hatte, und wickelte es um sich. Sie ging zum Spiegel, betrachtet sich darin kurz, trocknet sich dann aber ab, zog sich einen Slip und ein kurzes Nachthemd aus dem Schrank, was sie anzog. Sie atmete kurz auf ging dann aber aus der Tür wobei sie das Licht ausknipste. 

Leise tapste sie ins Schlafzimmer wo sie auch das Kästchen von Enma abgelegt hatte. Für einige Minuten blieb sie an der Tür stehen, denn allein die Vorstellung das sie ab nun jeden Tag allein aufwachen wird schmerzte schrecklich. Sie war zwar von Goku gewöhnt das er früher wach war als sie aber da wusste sie wenigstens wo er war oder was er machte, aber jetzt war alles anders. Mit einem etwas schwerfälligen Aufatmer schritt sie zum Bett und setzt sich auf ihre Seite. Für einen Moment blickte sie auf seine Seite, nahm darauf aber das Kästchen, denn sie wollte endlich wissen was darin war. Vorsichtig klappte Chi-Chi den Deckel hoch, es lag etwas darin aber in Papier oder sowas ähnlichem eingewickelt. Behutsam griff sie hinein, entfernte das Papier. Es erschien eine Kugel, ähnlich wie die von Uranai Baba nur viel kleiner. Sie hob die Kugel vorsichtig an, unterhalb war verziertes Gold angebracht, wohl als Ständer für die Kugel gedacht. Achtsam setzte sie die Kugel aufs Bett ab und betrachte sie genauer. Um sicher zu gehen blickte sie noch einmal in das Kästchen doch nichts mehr war darin.

_ Für was soll das nun gut sein? Ich kann das doch unmöglich einem Baby geben. Hmm... egal Enma sagte ich solle es hinstellen_ _wo es mir beliebt._

Sie überlegte wo sie es vorerst hinstellen sollte, entschloss sich dann es erst mal hier zulassen und stellte es auf ihren Nachttisch. Sie knipste das kleine Licht dabei auch aus. Es war schon spät, sie brauchte ihren Schlaf auch wenn sie vielleicht gar nicht schlafen konnte. Sie zog die Decke über sich, drehte sich zum Fenster auf der Seite wo Goku immer schlief. Erinnerungen durchströmten sie und ihr Geheimnis sollte vorerst verborgen bleiben.

Sie wurde immer müder, ihre Augen fielen zu. Kurz bevor sie einschlief flüsterte sie noch leise:

**„Ai-shiteru** **Goku-san!"**

Goku indessen war gerade wieder wegen seinen Schmerzen aufgewacht. Er hatte zwar etwas geschlafen seit dem sie gegangen war aber nicht gerade viel. Er kniff seine Augen fester zusammen, sein Körper zitterte ohne das er es kontrollieren konnte. Für einige Minuten kämpft er förmlich gegen den Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzog, bis dieser nachließ. Immer noch schwach öffnete er seine Augen ein Stück, denn irgendwie spürte er etwas vertrautes um sich herum. Zögernd hob er seinen Kopf und entdeckt auf dem Hocker neben ihm die gleiche Kristallkugel, wie diejenige die Enma Chi-Chi mitgegeben hatte. Ein freudiges Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, denn er wusste für was diese Kugeln gut waren. Jetzt verstand er auch wieso er so ein vertrautes Gefühl hatte. Stockend hob er seine Hand an, legte diese auf die Kugel. Seine Augen fielen zu und Bilder spiegelten sich vor ihnen, Bilder von ihr die genau wahrheitsgetreu waren. Er lächelte, weil er so wann immer er wollte für kurze Zeit bei ihr sein konnte oder zumindest sie sehen. Lächelnd sank er erneut in den Schlaf über, diesmal aber ohne Schmerzen, denn diese Bilder halfen ihm sie zu überwinden. Doch bevor er ganz eingeschlafen war flüsterte er, genau wie Chi-Chi, noch einige Worte.

**„Ai-shiteru Chi-Chi…und ich hoffe.... ich habe es geschafft....... den Schmerz deiner Seele zu lindern.......** **Goodbye."**

***** OWARI *****

_So Finish. ^-^ Das war das letzte Kapitel dieser FF und etwas länger wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt.^^ Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß eigentlich ist der Schnitt etwas unsinnig aber ein Ende muss sein auch wenn es eigentlich keines ist wie sagt man: ´´Das Ende ist ein neuer Anfang``. ^__^ So ist es hier wohl auch. Ich habe die ganze Zeit vergeblich nach einem Ende gesucht da ich nicht wusste wo ich aufhören soll aber ich meine mal es ist ganz in Ordnung wo ich aufgehört haben, denn wenn ich weiter geschrieben hätte wäre ich zu Gotens Geburt gekommen und das wollte ich nicht, denn dann wäre der Sinn dieser FF völlig aus dem Rahmen gesprungen deswegen ist es diesmal auch länger geworden weil ich es zuende bringen wollte. Aber ich habe mir hiermit ja eine Grundlage aufgebaut mit der ich eine Weiterführung schreiben kann, vielleicht schon die nächste FF._ _^___^ Hehe... so jetzt habe ich aber genug gelabert. ^^°°°°°° Wo bleiben die Reviews??? XP_

**_NICHT_ _ÜBERLESEN!!!!!!!!! ^__^_**

_Ich möchte noch zwei Personen danken auch wenn die_ _eine davon dies hier vielleicht nicht lesen wird, aber ich hoffe doch irgendwie darauf!_  

_Erstmal möchte ich_ **_Chi-chan (Hinoko)_**_ danken!!! Ich möchte hier das jetzt nicht aufführen wieso, denn sie hat viel für mich getan! Wenn sie das hier lesen wird weiß sie von was ich rede! Also sag ich einfach nur VIELEN DANK für alles!_

_Jetzt zur zweiten Person! Zu dir **Meiko**, mein kleiner Engel! ^.^ Du warst mir oft beiseite gestanden und hast mir sehr geholfen! In den Phasen in denen ich deprimiert war warst du für mich da! Und nicht nur dafür danke ich dir, sondern auch dafür das du seit den letzten Kapitel meine Betareaderin bist! Ich hab nunmal nichts am Hut mit Grammatik, ich schreib eben nach meinem Gefühl und wies mir gefällt! ^^° Aber ich danke dir dafür das du dir die Mühe machst und meine Betareaderin bist! Also DANKE für alles! ^-^_ _*knuddel* ^^_

_Und Euch DANKE_ _ich auch, denn ich habe dies alles ja nicht nur für mich geschrieben sondern für euch. DANKESCHÖN! ^___^_

**Dankeschöns /** **Antworten von** **K.7**

**_Jenny:_**_ Hehe... ^^° Ich weiß du hast eigentlich was anderes erwartet! Aber ich bleib lieber in der Timline! ^^° Doch du kannst mir glauben, die beiden werden sich wiedersehen, aber nicht in dieser FF! Ich bin nämlich schon an einer anderen dran, eine Weiterführung! ^^ Hoffe das muntert dich etwas auf, und das du mir dann wieder Reviews_ _schreibst! ^.^_

**_Medea:_**_ Freut mich sehr das es dir gefallen hat! ^^ Oh und danke für das Lob! ^o^ Gut wenn es dich nicht stört wenn ich dir ne Benachrichtigungsmail schicke! ^^ Jo nun hoffe ich das dir das Ende gefallen hat!!!! ^^_

**_Meiko:_**_ Na Engelchen! ^^ Und ob du gute Arbeit geleistete hast!!!! ^^_ _Wie auch dieses Mal!!! Freu mich jedenfalls auf deinen Review! ^^_

**_Wildfang:_**_ Danke für deinen_ _Review und freut mich sehr das dir meine FF gefällt! ^^_

_Bis zur_ _nächsten FF. __^^_

_Cu Yanni-chan_ _^-^V_

_P.S; Ach ja was ich noch sagen wollte! Ich werde euch natürlich benachrichtigen wenn mal wieder_ _ne Neue FF von mir rauskommt! ^^ Hoffe das ist euch recht! ^o^_


End file.
